Bajo un viejo paraguas
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Al amor no le importa ni el pasado ni el futuro. Sólo el presente es lo que valora. Pero a veces los recuerdos remueven sentimientos que creían haber dejado atrás; enterrados y muertos. Éste era el caso de Aioria; porque ahora estaban más a flote y vivos que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Bajo un viejo paragüas  
><strong>Personaje  Pareja(s):** La mayoría de los dorados. Es un ShuraxAioria.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kurumada me ha puesto en un dilema con éstos dos. No hallaba cómo convencerme verdaderamente para escribir algo real para su relación. Me inventé un fic anterior a éste. Con lo que me logré imaginar estoy segura que hago un libro pequeño sobre ellos de entre 8 a 10 partes... Ni siquiera lo tengo en borrador, todo lo tengo en la cabeza grabado casi a fuego de tantas neuronas quemadas XDD... y ahí estará un buen rato u_u Pero gracias a esa historia desarrollé ésta con menos problemas. Un tanto menor, pero aún así es el mayor fic que he tecleado.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Si no te gusta el melodrama hay muchos ficcies de comedia por ahí.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Éste fic es un regalo para Aquarius no Kari, me decidí a subirlo en partes como pueden ver. Subiré un capítulo por semana.

**Primera Parte**

~•oOo•~

La escuálida y pálida figura contrastaba de entre el grupo de aprendices y maestros, casi igual como la Luna llena en un cielo oscuro. E igualmente como el satélite natural de la Tierra, el niño no parecía pertenecer a donde estaba, era simplemente ilógico; sin embargo y a pesar de todo, él se dedicaba con total ahínco a sus ejercicios físicos y asignaturas de manera sistemática. Jamás decaía su perseverancia.

Todos los días, salía puntualmente a la misma hora del albergue comunal que compartía con medio centenar de chiquillos y se dirigía a la pila donde el agua fría que utilizaba para lavarse la cara era, por regla general, suficiente para despertarlo, aunque de vez en cuando y si eso no bastaba, el parco desayuno – manzana u otra fruta, pan con leche o un bollo de queso – que devoraba mientras subía al agreste campo de entrenamiento, le proporcionaba sin fallo alguno, ese último empujón para empezar su larga jornada.

Cualquiera que se diera un tiempo para observar al pequeño español terminaría por comprobar que las apariencias engañan y que si es verdad cuando dicen que se gana la mitad del camino por andar, con el simple hecho de decidirse a emprender cualquier meta que se desee, entonces la resolución que destellaba en sus ojos ya le valdría por lo menos un ascenso seguro en la Orden.

Era siempre de los primeros en pisar el polvoriento y lastimado yermo que pertenecía a los más jóvenes miembros de la Orden Ateniense, es decir, a aquéllos que aspiran alcanzar un lugar que muy pocos verán concretado: a los inexpertos principiantes; y también era de los últimos en retirarse.

El menor, conociendo su gran tenacidad – que para él significa su mejor cualidad – no recelaba en explotarla al máximo. Por ello, aunque ese día en particular tendría una clase libre por la tarde – ocasión regalada por la enfermedad de su maestro de Historia – el hispano se dispuso a continuar sin interrupción con el perfeccionamiento de sus tablas físicas.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en su rutina de ejercicios que no se percató que la mayor parte de sus compañeros habían concluído la suya propia, esto es, hasta que uno de ellos, un brasileño llamado Aldebarán – que de no ser por su patente y completa inocencia no creería que fuese menor que él – le avisó del concenso grupal.

"¡Vámonos, Shura!" azuza su compañero, viendo extrañado que el susodicho continuaba su entrenamiento "Ya no tarda en caer un chubasco" avisa y agrega salamero "¿O te crees planta y supones que con la lluvia podrás crecer y alcanzarme un poco más? Sólo te enfermarás del diluvio que necesitarías para lograrlo" termina riéndose de su chiste privado.

Y es que el carioca – aspirante a la armadura del Toro - había sido siempre blanco de burlas debido precisamente a su descomunal estatura y aunque Shura nunca participó en tales chanzas, cada que tenían la oportunidad de relacionarse, el ibérico – muy a su pesar - no podía evitar un gesto de desconcierto debido a la diferencia de estatura entre él y Aldebarán, lo cual a éste último le hacía mucha gracia porque era absolutamente raro que su entonces conocido mostrara alguna otra emoción aparte de su casi perenne seriedad. Éste tipo de aceptación le dió al menor la suficiente confianza y estima en sí mismo para sobrellevar esa inseguridad, - inducida injustamente por algo que sencillamente escapaba de sus manos - logrando estrechar su lazo de amistad y camaradería con el ibérico, así como también para aumentar poco a poco su círculo de amistad con otros chiquillos. Y lo que son las cosas, el porvenir tuvo para el brasileño más amigos de los que la mayoría de los dorados pudieron conservar a través de los años.

Aldebarán fue su primer amigo en este lugar y fue el eslabón responsable de presentarlo con, quienes anhelaba, serían sus compañeros de batalla en un futuro; si es que llegaba a quedarse con algún puesto dentro de los muros del Santuario.

En un principio, cuando oyó la llamada de Aldebarán, Shura pensó que quizás llegó un mensajero con una citación imprevista por parte del Patriarca, asunto que por supuesto era dirigido en exclusiva para los maestros y éstos, a su vez, cuando el grupo de inquietos chiquillos se quedaban sin una supervisión competente, invariablemente les asignaban sólo tareas por escrito; sin embargo, rápidamente se tranquilizó al saber la verdadera razón de la retirada general.

Lanzando una indolente mirada hacia el amenazante cielo, replica indiferente "Seguro no me matará" y da media vuelta dando por sentada la interrupción. A esto, Aldebarán detiene sus pasos para observarlo mejor.

"Eso lo puedes apostar" acepta, entrecerrando los ojos "pero aún así no saldrás bien librado, porque te em... mmhp-" en ese instante algo agridulce, extremadamente pegajoso y de consistencia grumosa fue imbuido intempestivamente a su boca por obra y gracia de un chiquillo inquieto, un italiano que se autonombraba como Death Mask, si se preguntan porqué lo hacía así, nadie en el Santuario lo sabía, aunque casi todos sus compañeros apostaban a que su verdadero nombre era tan feo que prefería llamarse de esa forma tan peculiar; o mejor dicho, tan impropia para un niño. Nadie sabía que en realidad fue su maestro quien les quitó su nombre, su pasado en la orfandad, sus sueños, todo de lo que fue capaz de suprimir se los arrebató y sólo les dejó vivir el presente; adoctrinándoles que el ahora sólo pertenecía a quienes lo reclamasen con la fuerza de su poder. Y fuese injusto o no ese precepto, no importaba.

Al momento que Shura se extrañó por la repentina suspensión en el sermón que le ofrecía Aldebarán, se detuvo a indagar la razón de ello para nada más encontrarse con el antes mencionado italiano en escena y en plena acción. El travieso festejaba su hazaña realizando una serie de exageradas gesticulaciones imitando el predicamento del brasileño. Y éste al darse cuenta, le hizo acreedor a su victimario de la postura más intimidante de la que fue capaz de mostrar; lamentablemente su estatura, su mayor fuerza física, su ceñido entrecejo, su quijada rígida, sus puños como mazos y su mirada torva, no causaron el efecto deseado.

Y es que aparte de que el siciliano se metía muy a menudo en problemas con prácticamente todos sus compañeros debido a que tenía una marcada tendencia a dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, sin restricción alguna; era de común conocimiento que el carioca es un ser incapaz de matar ni una mosca, mucho menos ensañarse con alguien por una simple broma.

Y ni siquiera podían demandar algún tipo de reprimenda o esperar alguna sanción por parte del maestro de Death Mask porque hasta él mismo incentivaba a sus alumnos a demostrar su superioridad, ya sea con fuerza bruta, con argucia o cualquier otro eficaz medio de sometimiento del que fueran capaces de dominar.

"Te meterás en problemas" advierte el español porque siempre habrá quién le avise al Patriarca. Sólo obtuvo por respuesta que el italiano le dedicara una sonrisa que decía que precisamente era eso lo que buscaba.

Con un sonoro suspiro - que casi se convierte en bufido - Shura termina dándose por vencido e ignora por completo al travieso de ojos azules y traslada su atención al otro menor, que para estos momentos ya había renunciado en su intento intimidatorio y sólo hacía aspavientos, rayando en la desesperación, por el ansia de tener una sustancia extraña dentro de su boca que se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia su garganta.

"Será mejor que te enguajes. Ven, vamos allá" dice Shura, posando su mano sobre su espalda para encaminarlo cuesta abajo hacia el extremo sur del conjunto de chozas a donde se encuentra el pozo y la pileta. Mientras ellos llegaron al abrevadero y diluían con agua aquella mezcolanza - que por suerte no fue tan dificil como aparentaba - el dueño de inquietos ojos azules se había perdido de vista, enfilándose a rumbo desconocido, pero que muy seguramente preferirá aquéllos que le concedan mayor diversión.

Cuando terminaron de eliminar todo rastro meloso, el brasileño ya había olvidado su reciente atropello con el albino y ya estaba narrando con gran animosidad su pequeña odisea a unos chiquillos que se habían acercado al lugar, buscándolo porque querían invitar a Aldebarán a jugar con ellos. Observando la interacción, el ibérico se sorprendió del nulo rencor con que su voz detallaba los pormenores. Porque, estaba seguro que si él hubiera estado en su lugar, su enojo todavía no se habría disipado y concluyó que, después de todo, su inocencia podía ser una bendición. Brevemente pensó que en unos cuántos años más esa virtud terminaría por desaparecer o quedar muy poco de ella como para hacerse valer, pero viendo al pequeño gigante tan optimista en su visión general de la vida terminaba deseando que toda la bondad que él sabía residía en Aldebarán – y a veces sospechaba que era directamente proporcional a su tamaño - triunfaría contra toda adversidad futura. Aunque eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Viendo la oportunidad, él se retiró sin despedirse, de regreso a su inicial decisión de realizar entrenamientos extra. Atisbando fugazmente el cielo supo que debía apurar sus ejercicios si es que pensaba aprovechar lo que le quedaba de la tarde.

Y vaya que entrenó hasta que quedó satisfecho.

De vez en vez, la brisa sofocante que imperaba daba paso a un vientecillo que a ratos refrescaba, como obvia señal de que se anunciaba una próxima tormenta, pero de ésto el hispano ni siquiera lo apreciaba porque era tal el compromiso en sus laboriosas prácticas que lo único que sentía era la estimulante adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo. Este incentivo le provocó exponencialmente, el aceleramiento de sus latidos, al mismo tiempo que el calor que despedían sus exigidos músculos - tendones y osamenta incluídos - le provocó la natural irrigación de sudor como respuesta, antes que su cuerpo llegase a descompensar el delicado equilibrio de temperatura que corresponde a cualquier ser vivo de sangre caliente.

Pero, no fue sino hasta que las primera gotas tocaron su cuerpo, que se permitió disfrutar cierta sensación de orgullo. Sin embargo, en el grado que dichas gotas se multiplicaban y escurrían desde lo más alto de su coronilla - arrastrando consigo la sal que él expelió - la inicial presunción que experimentó se convirtió en completa humillación. ¡Ah, cuánta razón tuvo Aldebarán al advertirle en su necedad!

Tan repentinamente se desató el diluvio que en cuestión de segundos le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos por más de un pestañeo. En definitiva, se halló abruptamente inválido para encontrar refugio porque prácticamente caminaba a ciegas.

Y aunque Shura siempre se había mostrado ecuánime con su Destino, en muchas ocasiones disimuló una seguridad que no sentía por completo, aunque nunca permitió que eso quebrantara su fé en la divina figura de Palas. Ésta vez, sin embargo, con el viaje a su tierra natal a cuestas para comprobarse como un individuo de suficiente valía ante los ojos de su maestro y su Diosa, se vió catapultado a un estado de ansiedad continua por lo menos desde hace varios meses atrás. Y sólo ahora, al sentirse vencido por la naturaleza, ésa carga que sobrellevaban sus hombros se sintió enorme y aterradora.

Fue el detonante para que sus más profundos miedos salieran a flote.

Si no era capaz de superar esta nimiedad ¿con qué fundamentos podría aspirar a pertenecer al selecto grupo de los protectores de la Diosa de la Sabiduría?

Los tentativos pasos que daba entre el lodazal eran fiel reflejo de su batalla interna y aunado con el escozor en sus ojos que aumentaba exponencialmente la sensación de impotencia, con celeridad vió doblegarse su tierna autoestima y pundonor hasta que un infortunado traspié lo hizo caer de bruces.

Plena y dolorosamente consciente de su deplorable estado, sintió colmada su frustración y lloró porque era lo único que podía hacer y porque, a pesar de todo, todavía era un niño.

Se encontraba tan sedado dentro de su burbuja de autoconmiseración que no percibió la proximidad de una figura hasta que prácticamente ésta llegó a su lado. Él se incorporó deprisa, aunque aún estaba en cuclillas cuando el extraño le tomó la mano suavemente para que asiera un objeto, que resultó ser un paragüas. O al menos eso fue lo que presumió cuando dejó de sentir las hinchadas gotas sobre sí; y desde que apenas podía ser capaz de soportar una finísima abertura en la parte inferior de sus ojos sin lastimarlos, tan sólo veía haces de luz a través de sus lágrimas; por ello, principalmente gracias a sus otros sentidos logró suponer que únicamente era una persona quien estaba frente a su miserable figura.

Girando su cabeza, después de reprocharse a sí mismo por la grave falta de atención, pretendió enfocar al extraño, pero tardaba más en intentar abrir los ojos que en volver a cerrarlos y aunque ahora era capaz de distinguir distancia y tamaño su visión aún era borrosa, de tal manera que alcanzaba a divisar la formas con una luz y color distorsionados, por culpa de haber tallado tanto sus ojos para limpiarlos.

Así fue que al saberse sorprendido en tan vergonzosa situación le picó el orgullo que aún le quedaba y pasó de estar sentado en el lodo a ponerse de pie de un salto, incentivado principalmente por el cabreo que tenía consigo mismo.

"¿Q.. qui...e..." no terminó de formular su indagatoria porque, a pesar de su enojo, no logró reprimir un temblor en su voz. Y es que su honra todavía estaba un poco más que dañada de lo que pudo asumir.

Y si en alguna parte de su cerebro tenía la idea de atacar de nuevo, ese intento murió definitivamente cuando una mano sostuvo con gran cuidado su mentón, amablemente inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su cara al otro. El suave roce de un paño limpió todo rastro de lodo, sudor y de testarudos lagrimones que reacios colgaban de sus pestañas. La oportunidad de verse menos digno de piedad se esfumó por completo ante un inesperado gesto por parte del extraño; un fugaz beso fue plantado en su boca. Por un momento todo proceso mental quedó perfectamente ilustrado como una continua línea horizontal. En blanco total. Entretanto, de sólo ver petrificado al pequeño español con su boca que abría y cerraba con celeridad, aunque sin alcanzar a emitir sonido alguno, su benefactor – y ladrón confianzudo - soltó una divertida risa, que él enseguida reconoció como perteneciente a aquélla a la que se había acostumbrado a oir, no desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que ya era inolvidable para él. Claramente visualizó en su mente la enorme sonrisa y brillantes ojos de Aioros.

"Uh...¿porq... ¡Pero qué...nh...!" ahora su perturbación era de un tipo diametralmente opuesto, pero al parecer no dejaba de poseer idéntica propiedad restrictiva sobre él. La verdad era que simple y sencillamente no estaba preparado para ese acontecimiento.

"¿Mmh? Es por el beso ¿verdad?... Pero en serio, Shura ¿no te gustó nadita?" lanza la pregunta Aioros muy quitado de la pena y lo más peculiar del asunto es que la inflexión en su voz no mostraba signos de decepción, era más bien curiosidad "En mi experiencia, siempre ha sido buen remedio para un corazón herido. O ¿no fue así?" finalizó con acusada suavidad.

Y frente a semejante explicación, el hispano no halló ni pizca de resquemor dentro de sí. La única excusa válida que tenía para sentirse sinceramente ofendido – aparte del atrevido accionar de su amigo - era que ése fue su primer beso y debido precisamente a éste detalle tan íntimo, estaba más que claro que ésto no pensaba confesárselo al otro. Ni muerto.

"¿Estás bien?" amablemente indaga el castaño después de darle unos momentos de reflexión.

Lanzando un sonoro suspiro al aire, el ibérico permite entrever una pequeña sonrisa, como rendición y final aceptación ante la verdad encerrada en la sencilla respuesta que el griego le espetó con tanta naturalidad. Y sólo asiente a su pregunta.

"Bien. Entonces, ven. Vamos a las piletas para que te limpies bien tus ojos" señala el mayor con tranquilidad, al apreciar en el otro su habitual serena personalidad. Su ahora recta postura denotaba su innato temple ante la adversidad. Y aunque Shura continuaba forzosamente con los ojos cerrados, empezó a caminar con vasta seguridad.

Igualmente Sagitario comienza a encaminar sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado por él. Pero cuando alcanzaron la entrada al área, el castaño indicó su definitiva partida.

"Creo que de aquí en adelante podrás llegar a las piletas sin problema ¿no?" dice deteniendo su andar donde se dividen los caminos "Me has de disculpar por no acompañarte más, pero todavía necesito asegurarme que a Aioria no se le ocurra jugar en medio de la tempestad o en los charcos, después que termine el diluvio. Digo, para el caso es lo mismo, porque aún está resfriado" resopla resignado "¡Hey! Y deja de restregarte los ojos así, tardarás más en recobrar la nitidez en tu vista. Anda, apúrate. Te colocas bajo el chorro de agua durante un buen rato y llegando a tu dormitorio, te bañas con agua calientita y colocas una toalla húmeda con té de manzanilla sobre tus ojos hasta que ya no sientas molestia alguna" termina, usando su coloquio en modo paternal, demasiado parecido al que a menudo utiliza con el pequeño Aioria.

Y si Shura hubiese sido capaz de contener sus ojos abiertos por más que un breve momento, seguramente los hubiera rodado y entonces Aiorios soltaría otra escandalosa carcajada. Pero a pesar de todo, el hispano en verdad apreciaba su preocupación. Y de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que éste incidente no lo iba a olvidar nunca. Por más de una razón.

"Sí, lo haré así" contesta Shura casi en automático, porque está más que acostumbrado a las órdenes del mayor "Gracias por..." continúa, pero se interrumpe abruptamente; ¿qué sería correcto decir? ¿por la ayuda? ¿por no burlarse demasiado? ¿por consolarlo? ¿por su primer beso? "...por todo" al final supone que con esta corta frase comprende fehacientemente todo su sentir.

"De nada" escucha de inmediato la cantarina respuesta de Aioros "Seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo" le asegura con la ligereza de quien lo ha conocido por años "Nos vemos después. Cuídate." se despide con unas palmaditas en su hombro.

"Adiós" parcamente responde Shura, mientras escucha el chapoteo de las zancadas del otro.

Antes de darse media vuelta, quiso verlo. Fue así que, entre continuos parpadeos, pudo distinguir la figura distante de Aioros, envuelto en una empapada capa – la cual seguramente había visto mejores días – que lo cubría desde la coronilla hasta arriba de las rodillas, alejándose con gran destreza por el fango. Dirigiendo sus pasos al abrevadero, el español al fin pudo tener un vistazo del paragüas, raído en partes y decolorido por los años; pero que, aún y todo, resultaba ser buena protección. En parte, le recordaba a su dueño. Y entonces, caviló medianamente en la respuesta de Aioros, ésa que lo aseveraba como una persona capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo el mayor. Y terminó preguntándose si en verdad, alguna vez en su vida, podría ser el consuelo de alguien.

~•oOo•~

Una parte y quedan tres...


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Parte**

~•oOo•~

Con el paso de los años, la relación con Sagitario se estrecharía hasta el punto en que, sin palabras de por medio, se autonominaron hermanos; y por supuesto éste estamento incluía a Aioria.

Pero el Hado les tenía reservada una dura prueba en contra de esa alianza. Muy pronto, casi inmediatamente después que el español logró convertirse en un Santo de Oro, aquél lazo quedó trágicamente deshecho. En un principio, se debió a la oscuridad de las perversas maquinaciones de un falso Patriarca – ése ser inmundo inculpó a Aioros de intento de asesinato dirigido a la Diosa bebé, ordenando a Shura la muerte del traidor - pero tiempo después, cada uno tuvo alguna responsabilidad en ello, por permitir que un pedazo de ésa oscuridad quedara impregnada en sus corazones, así fue como lenta pero irremediablemente, se descubrieron con aquél lazo, roto de tal forma que ya no era reconocible por ninguno de los dos; tanto así que separaron sus caminos sin exigir u ofrecer alguna explicación, sin un adiós, como si no importara en lo más mínimo, como si su pasado en común jamás existió.

Mucho antes que el tiempo se encargara de desenmarañar la ponzoñosa calumnia de Ares, el daño ya había alcanzado a Aioria. Él cargó con el estigma de llevar la misma sangre del traidor, lo que marcó su niñez en la más absoluta soledad. Se privó de sentir otra cosa que no fuera el orgullo de ser uno de los Dorados. Un año tras otro fueron desvaneciéndose sin gran diferencia, y con ésa apatía sobre sus cabezas, ellos se fueron convenciendo a sí mismos que, ese dolor que enterraron en sus corazones – del recuerdo del hermano y mejor amigo respectivamente; perdido para siempre en la ignominia – no valía la pena ni de considerarse.

Inexorablemente el tiempo transcurrió arrastrando sus vidas de un lado a otro, pero siempre actuando en favor al seguro presagio que la Guerra Santa se aproximaba, y fue en ese inestable escenario que hizo su revelación el verdadero enemigo, de aquélla persona sin escrúpulos que jugó con sus vidas desde las sombras, sin ellos saberlo. Cinco guerreros – del más humilde nivel – fueron quienes les obligaron a encarar ésta verdad. En particular, para Capricornio y Leo, fue demasiado tarde cuando al fin pudieron liberarse de la técnica prohibida del Patriarca impostor; Aioria logró éste cometido al asesinar a un compañero y Shura, pagó su error con su propia vida. Como resultado, el saldo para el Santuario fue desastroso, con la pérdida de casi la mitad de la Orden Dorada a manos de un puñado de Santos de Bronce y de Athenea misma.

Cuando la verdad que se escondía en la acción de Aioros, que durante mucho tiempo, para el Santuario entero significó la más repugnante traición; ante los ojos de unos cuantos y de la mismísima Palas reencarnada, significó el impulso por defender la Justicia y la Verdad. Justa y finalmente, el honor de Aioros quedaría incólume e impoluto como el de todo Santo de Oro. La verdad que siempre persiguió Sagitario quedó entronada en su legítimo sitio. Con la bendición de Athenea reinaría la Paz de nuevo.

Pero si ellos pensaban que su relación terminaría así - con Shura en el mismísimo Hades y Aioria recriminándose amargamente su falta de fé hacia su hermano - se equivocaban rotundamente. El Señor del Inframundo utilizó a los Santos caídos. Fue un duro golpe para los sobrevivientes ver a unos resucitados guerreros atenienses embutidos en sapuris. Los que antes repudiaron la traición, ahora eran traidores y lo peor era que los cruentos enfrentamientos menguaban los espíritus de ambos bandos.

A mitad del tiempo definido para alcanzar a la Diosa, que se dirigía sin pausa a los Campos Elíseos, se descubrió que todo fue una farsa por parte de los disfrazados enemigos, ya que tenían como secreto objetivo entregarle la armadura sagrada y así enfrentar a Hades en iguales condiciones. En el transcurso de éste periplo Shura tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Aioria, y a pesar de que quizás no era el lugar y sitio adecuado para una buena conversación, él no quiso perder esa única ocasión y trató de hablar con él; pero cualquier excusa, justificación o disculpa que quiso externar, el león se lo impidió porque no soportó siquiera escuchar la voz del que alguna vez se dijo su hermano y que aún así no dudó en asestar la estocada final en contra de Aioros. Y no pudo perdonarlo porque él tampoco podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Aunque había algo más, que no se permitía confesar. Porque de haberlo hecho, los remanentes de su oculta veneración por el español renacerían con mayor fuerza; así como un volcán que durante mucho tiempo quedara inactivo y de improviso – impulsado por fuerzas superiores – generara la violencia que supone su convulsionado interior. Incontrolable y peligroso. Él sabía muy bien que si permitía su liberación, se abrirían viejas heridas – igual a lava surcando y deformando la tierra – que sólo dejarían hondas cicatrices, muy difíciles de borrar. Aioria se juró a sí mismo que no cometería ese error de nuevo.

La lucha contra Hades finalizó. La Orden Dorada quedó nulificada en su totalidad. La esperanza de un mundo libre quedó delegado a quien el Destino - desde siempre - ha señalado como el elegido por excelencia; el mismo que hace casi doscientos años logró la misma proeza con su inquebrantable fe: el Santo de Pegaso. Y una vez más, Palas Athenea fue proclamada vencedora por Niké.

Sin embargo, el néctar y la ambrosía que se reservan a los guerreros vencedores en los Campos Elíseos, les fue negado porque ellos, simples mortales, osaron oponerse a voluntades divinas. Sus acciones no quedaron impunes, sus almas fueron encerradas en una prisión de roca, imposibilitándolos a alcanzar el reposo idealizado. Pero el tiempo - como en tantas ocasiones anteriores - tiene la virtud de limar asperezas y llegó el día para la ocasión adecuada de otorgarles el favor de un juicio imparcial. Éste concluyó con su liberación, no sólo de su enclaustramiento espiritual sino también el de la enmancipación de la Muerte.

De este modo fue que los once guerreros dorados se vieron agraciados con la oportunidad de una nueva vida. Con la gran posibilidad de enmendar errores, comprendieron que la vida se nos presenta como única y que así debían valorarla. Enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores no iba a ser tarea fácil - de ésto, todos estaban más que conscientes - por lo tanto conjuntaron voluntades y anhelos para, cada uno, asumir la parte de su responsabilidad; y aunque tenían diferentes maneras de enfrentar su actual situación, innegablemente en todos ellos prevalecía, por sobre todas las cosas, ese sentimiento que ninguno gozó por completo y que, con sobrado fervor, deseaban experimentar; todos - sin excepción - optaron por la paz. Y eso significaba perdonar y perdonarse. Al cabo de cierto tiempo – además de uno que otro tropiezo - el lazo que estaba apenas unido se iba reforzando poco a poco, pero sin detenerse.

Aioria y Shura lucharon contra sus demonios hasta conseguir una camaradería; casi igual a la de sus inicios, sustentada mayormente en buenos recuerdos – con sorpresa vieron que si se ponían a pensar detenidamente tenían muchos más de los que podían recordar en primera instancia – y en respetar sus tiempos y espacios personales. Así que, sin pausa y sin prisa, el par de amigos se volvieron a reencontrar; superando el odio, el rencor, la culpa y el arrepentimiento dieron el paso definitivo para el resurgimiento de aquélla sincera y vieja amistad.

El problema era que existían momentos en que Shura notaba al león algo distante; o mejor sería definir su actitud como cortante. Ocurría principalmente cuando él intentaba hacer juego de manos, por ejemplo, cierto día cuando lo vió sumido en una lectura, quiso saludarlo sacudiéndole su melena – ese gesto durante mucho tiempo fue natural; de niños tenían mucho contacto físico, especialmente por parte del menor – pero antes de siquiera alzar su brazo, el otro había tomado distancia. Y Aioria nunca se molestaba en hacer discreto tal acto, le rehuía sin tapujos y con ello hacía más que patente su necesidad de resguardarse de él. Para Capricornio era doloroso observar la falta de confianza del menor, aunque siempre terminaba comprendiéndolo y un sentimiento de culpa volvía a frecuentarlo.

Y era precisamente, en esos momentos que, el ibérico recordaba a Aioros con aquél vetusto paragüas, diciéndole confiado que él también podía actuar como alguien capaz de ser ése bálsamo necesario para un corazón herido. Muy seguido se preguntaba, con respecto a Aioria, si lo que hacía era suficiente, si debía hacer algo más, cualquier otra cosa para ayudar al otro, aunque le frustraba grandemente no saber el qué, cómo o cuándo o; si por el contrario, debía renunciar a cualquier acercamiento, el cual, parecía obvio que para el león sería sólo un hecho incómodo y no deseado. En última instancia, en el caso de que ésa ayuda no le correspondiera a él asumirla, entonces su mayor deseo era que encontrara el consuelo que necesitaba en alguien más. Y era entonces que, ya sin poder contenerse, él se permitía llorar, después de tantos años. Volvía luego a ser el niño de antaño.

~•oOo•~

**Nota: **No me fue posible actualizar en el tiempo que inicialmente pretendía hacerlo porque me quedé sin máquina dónde subir los archivos, apenas ayer nos fue entregada. Disculpa a todos aquéllos quienes estaban pendientes de la actualización, aunque parece que a nadie le importa...ja

Juro que es un ShuraxAioria, en el próximo capítulo se verá más claramente.

Van dos y faltan dos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera Parte**

~•oOo•~

El majestuoso jardín posterior del Treceavo Templo nunca habíase visto engalanado con motivo tan fuera de protocolo como el actual, aunque no por ello menos valioso como el que más. El Santuario entero se congratulaba por la paz que reinaba en cada rincón de su potestad. Un año entero quedó atrás, sin que los Santos lo hubiesen percibido en su real magnitud. Y debido a ello, ésos magníficos mármoles rendían tributo a su permanencia.

Y en verdad que la ocasión merecía dicha celebración porque cualquiera que llegase al recinto podría palpar la atmósfera henchida de fraternidad. Es más, tanta fue la avenencia que se formó en ese periodo, que incluso ya se habían formado varias parejas entre las diferentes órdenes de Santos, sin excluir la Dorada.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, los invitados fueron retirándose poco a poco, quedando ahora éstos reducidos a sólo un puñado; por lo que al final, la reunión se iluminó bajo un tinte bohemio. La velada alcanzó su madurez cuando los ánimos se sosegaron con idéntica correspondencia al flujo del vino; tan agradable era la sensación que ninguno de los individuos del pequeño grupo restante quería ser quien interrumpiera el suave transcurso del tiempo.

Hablaron de todo y nada. Confiaron miedos y alegrías, confesaron logros y errores, hasta admitieron egos y vanidades, rememorando sus primeros años en el Santuario. Fue natural que sintiéndose liberados, la plática tomara un rumbo más íntimo y así, dócilmente se dirigieron hacia ése lugar donde están guardados celosamente los afectos.

La única presencia femenina en la mesa, Marín de Águila – finalmente absuelta del uso de la restrictiva máscara – presentó y dirigió ésta última ponencia con suficiente destreza y delicadeza, que hasta el más reservado de los caballeros presentes se dignó a ofrecer por lo menos algún pormenor aludiendo a tan significativo tema.

Así fue como Marín obtuvo una poco ortodoxa confidencia de parte de Camus; en ésta declaraba sobre un inoportuno gas que se le escapó durante un entrenamiento con sus alumnos, Hyoga e Isaac. Ellos se culparon mutuamente y discutieron tan airadamente hasta el grado que casi llegaron a los golpes; él se vió obligado a parar en seco cualquier intento de reanudar su innecesario altercado al castigarlos a ambos por su pésimo comportamiento. Por supuesto, nunca les aclaró que él fue el único culpable de su discusión. La anécdota propició una extensa incredulidad y consecuente histeria entre los oyentes, que poco a poco aceptaron su veracidad al ver el ligerísimo rubor que sobresalía en la cotidiana solemnidad del rostro de Acuario. Quizás se aventuró a compartirlo porque su actual pareja – Death Mask – llevaba buen rato a un paso del olvido, yaciendo en plácida tirantez sobre una hilera de sillas que sustrajo de la mesa contigua para éste propósito. Sin embargo, pronto se vió desengañado puesto que Cáncer, aún en su estado de completa perdición, pudo dar su desvergonzada y honesta opinión en el asunto. Sólo entonces Camus sabría a ciencia cierta que nunca debía bajar la guardia alrededor de un aparentemente despistado Cangrejo, porque por lo que acababa de comprobar, la lengua de un italiano es siempre lo último en desfallecer.

Para cuando la siguiente retahíla de ruidosas risas se transformaron en pueriles sonrisas, llegó el turno de Capricornio para participar con alguna anécdota. Si el placebo del alcohol no estuviera ya actuando sobre su cuerpo, quizás él hubiera tenido un mejor juicio en la elección de ese particular recuerdo que estaba a punto de compartir y es que traerlo al presente era extremadamente delicado porque Aioros era el protagonista del mismo, sin contar con que su hermano Aioria se encontraba sentado frente a él. De cualquier forma, se concedió unos momentos para tratar de desvanecer el inducido aturdimiento, más que nada para asegurarse de acomodar debidamente las piezas; porque ya habían pasado más de cinco lustros desde que ocurrió éste, su mejor recuerdo.

Y aunque pensaba que ésta memoria, comparada con la de sus compañeros - aquélla eufórica de Mu, la sobrecogedora de Aldebarán, o hasta la sorprendentemente divertida de Camus - rayaba en la simpleza, para él era una de ésas que estaba seguro, atesoraría por siempre, porque fue y es, la primer y más perdurable piedra angular sobre la cual basaría sus convicciones. Significaba un mundo para él. Y de momento, no podía pensar en otra así de memorable.

"Vamos, Shura. Apúrate, que se acaba la noche" le apremia Mu, que desde hace rato se apoyaba cómodamente sobre el hombro de Aldebarán, todavía negándose a rendirse ante Morfeo "ya hasta los grillos se cansaron de cantar" remata riéndose bobamente de su alcoholizado ingenio.

"En eso estoy" contesta el aludido, alzando sus manos en derrota y sonriendo al impaciente Aries "Ah, estoy seguro que ocurrió antes de mi partida a los Pirineos, en ese entonces yo est...-"

"¿En serio logras recordar detalles de aquél tiempo con tanta seguridad? Yo apenas si recuerdo algo...Mmh... aunque a Shion sí lo tengo muy presente... pero ahora que lo pienso, no logro recordar a Kiki" le interrumpe Mu, que entreverado en su inicial asombro y confusión no supo desvincular correctamente la línea del tiempo.

Sólo a Marín, Camus y Aldebarán les causó harta gracia el desatinado comentario, ya que en relación al resto, éstos poseían una tolerancia mayor al alcohol.

"Será que no recuerdas a Kiki porque todavía no nacía en ese entonces ¿no crees, Mu?" dice tentativamente Tauro mientras el otro queda un momento meditativo, sopesando con absoluta seriedad la posibilidad de esa fantástica conjetura.

"Quizás" responde el lemuriano, todavía no muy convencido, al cabo de su breve sinopsis.

"Correcto, ahora que eso quedó asentado ¿Qué tal si dejamos que Shura continúe con su relato?" pregunta el Toro suavemente, como quien se dirige a un menor y en el estado en que Mu se encuentra, no halló objeción alguna en contra de su petición y termina por asentir repetidamente. Aldebarán para ese momento ya sospechaba que la repentina perorata de Aries se debía principalmente al ejemplo de Death Mask, donde al parecer, escuchar tu propia voz era buen remedio para no sucumbir al sueño. Y al murmurar algo a su oído provoca una rápida reacción de parte del tibetano.

"¡Oh, sí!" sonríe Mu acomodándose aún más sobre Aldebarán "Por favor puedes continuar, Shura" consiente tranquilamente mientras Tauro se ofrece gustosamente a susurrar dulces tonterías al Carnero de vez en vez, para mantenerlo en vela.

Entonces, ahora ya con la lengua de Mu domada, el aludido retoma la palabra sin más dilación.

"Muy amable" dice lentamente, algo perdido en su continuación "Mmh... Recuerdo que fue por ésta misma época del año. Ésa tarde de entrenamiento terminó mucho antes de lo habitual porque se acercaba una tormenta y yo, que era lo bastante cabezota, no hallé alguna razón para seguir el sensato ejemplo de los demás y resguardarme de -

"¿Eras?" incluyendo una risita, la ahora adormilada voz del siciliano se pronuncia aún alerta a su rededor.

"Prosigue, por favor" le invita Acuario con su atemperado carácter "estoy seguro que ahora sí, nadie se atreverá ya a interrumpir de aquí en delante" y para probar su punto, dejó sentir un deliberado y marcado descenso en la temperatura ambiental. La sutil amenaza surtió el efecto deseado puesto que, por primera vez en toda la noche Cáncer dejó descansar a su más leal compañera y no se escuchó mas que un apocado sonido gutural, muy parecido a un gruñido.

"Eh, gracias" por tercera vez el hispano se dispone, todavía de buena gana, a compartir su recuerdo "Bien ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah, si! La lluvia se aseguró de no dejar impune mi tonto desafío y ya habrán imaginado que terminé corriendo a ciegas buscando un refugio; desesperado y más que nada avergonzado de mi falta de capacidad de escapar de tan pequeño problema, al final quedé atrapado enmedio del lodazal. Afortunadamente una mano amiga me ofreció ayuda. El auxilio que tanto necesitaba mi autoestima apareció en forma de un viejo paragüas, un paño limpio, preocupación por mi persona y un gesto amable pero sumamente inesperado. Todo esto ofrecido por una sola persona" y aunque Capricornio no se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre de Aioros, todos supieron que su recuerdo se plasmó en la melancólica mirada, así como en la dulce sonrisa de Shura.

Sin embargo, de lo que nadie se percató conforme el español avanzaba en su remembranza, era que la cara de Aioria se desencajaba gravemente. Y aunque Leo en verdad haya perdonado de corazón a Shura, ésta vez le fue imposible contener los remanentes de un torbellino de emociones que no terminaban por desaparecer por completo. En parte quizá también porque ésta era una de las contadas ocasiones que se permitía beber un poco más de lo que lograba soportar.

Una despreciable – porque denotaba absoluta falsedad – risa, brotó de lo más hondo de su ser con tan asombrosa facilidad que hasta el aletargado par lo observó con clara alarma. Era una advertencia. Para esos momentos, Shura que miraba con repentina palidez al griego debido a que se daba cuenta tardíamente de su falta de precaución ante el tema tabú; vió cómo Aioria se ponía en pie bruscamente, exhibiendo una total incredulidad en su mirada - y un fuego que a ratos la dominaba – y avalanzándose sobre la mesa, dando un fuerte puñetazo con ambas manos, lo que puso en guardia a todos los presentes, quienes imitaron su postura, levantándose el grupo en inmediata y defensiva reacción de sus asientos. Algunos incluso flanquearon deliberadamente a Capricornio.

Durante unos tensos momentos, lo único que ocurrió fue que Aioria, quien mantenía una mirada fija sobre unos ojos negros que evidenciaban un profundo arrepentimiento, notó la suave restricción que Marín hacía al aferrar su antebrazo, siendo éste gesto de apoyo el que logró sacarlo de su estupor y regresar su mente al presente y a lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer.

Aún así era palpable para todos el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Aioria para calmarse y al estar él consciente de ésto, su primer instinto fue dar media vuelta y alejarse un poco del grupo. Shura sabía que era sólo de su persona de quien lo hacía en realidad. Y lamentó echar a perder la velada, lamentó el dolor de Aioria, lamentó haber sido la mano ejecutora en aquélla tarde, lamentó que los demás se preocuparan por él dividiendo su tan deseada unión, lamentó tantas cosas que no podía ni enumerar. El arrepentimiento era ese vil sentimiento que lo acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, él sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso y debido a eso, pensaba someterse a él si eso significaba por lo menos un breve bálsamo para Aioria.

"Cálmate, Aioria" apela suavemente la que por años y por derecho propio se ganó el título de su mejor amiga y confidente.

El susodicho, consintiendo a la súplica se limitó a detener su desenfrenado andar de un lado al otro y se plantó, de espaldas al grupo, esperando con algo de apocamiento a que ella se acercara. La incredulidad y desesperanza patentada en la faz del griego, junto a su mirada errante – que imparable parecía buscar respuestas en el oscuro cielo - estremecieron a Marín dejándola sin palabras, sólo observando inmóvil, cómo sus manos inquietas que mecían frenéticas los castaños rizos, terminaron en un brusco movimiento entrelazadas sobre su nuca, en un intento quizás por calmarlas. Él fue el primero en quebrar el silencio.

"No es justo" murmura mientras ella indicaba su concordancia con un lento movimiento lateral de su cabeza en mudo acuerdo.

El incondicional refugio que significaba la amistad con Marín era el inicial envión que lo llevaba, casi siempre, a recobrar la mesura y ahora, por fortuna, no fue la excepción. Fue así que a Marín sólo le bastó el aseguramiento de las grandes manos del León entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo, que en adición a una lenta caricia que sus pulgares elaboraban con suaves círculos sirvió para que su inquietud se sosegara en segundos. Aunque, en realidad, lo que le indicó que el otro no haría estupidez alguna fue el semblante compuesto que ahora lucía.

"Me voy, no te preocupes" la voz de su mejor amigo sonó admirablemente dulce al dirigirse a ella "Si me disculpan" y en cambio, su protocolaria despedida para los demás se escuchó hueca. Y sin mayor demora, se alejó a un paso que pretendía pasar por seguro y firme, a pesar de todo. Su orgullo siempre preponderaba al final.

El primero en reaccionar, después de un momento de gran incomodidad, fue Capricornio, que en verdad intentó alcanzarlo para disculparse por su enorme idiotez, pero aún no entendía cómo lograría tal hazaña porque ni siquiera, en todo ese lapso fue capaz de emitir un simple vocablo; petrificado como estaba, por miedo a empeorar su relación con Aioria. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos, muy apenas escuchando las voces preocupadas de sus compañeros al fondo, ese miedo se fue transformando en terror por perder lo poco que había avanzado en pro de subsanar su amistad, siendo paulatinamente y sin dudar, lo que lo impulsó a salir de su estupor e ir tras Leo.

Cuando pasó al lado de Aldebarán, éste externó la ansiedad que la mayoría de los presentes experimentaba.

"¿Será el momento adecuado?" le advierte sin tapujos su compañero.

"No lo sé" admite Shura, adivinando que Tauro omitió deliberadamente la pregunta de si era correcto que precisamente fuera el hispano quien se encargara de calmar la situación "Pero creo que ya va siendo hora que empiece a encarar todo esto como se debe" dice sin detenerse.

"¡Ea! ¡Así se dice, Shura!...Aunque, de hecho, ya te estabas tardando..." ese fue el rasposo grito de ánimo de Death Mask, que terminó por decir la última palabra del día, como regularmente acostumbraba.

~•oOo•~

Había alcanzado el tercer peldaño de las escalinatas entre los Templos de Sagitario y Capricornio cuando se vio obligado a detener su desenfrenada persecución en favor para asegurarse que la furtiva impronta que ubicó dentro de su Templo - y que lo atrajo como un imán – no se debía a un error de su excitada neurosis.

No, no se equivocó. Alguien traspasó su territorio y él estaba plenamente consciente de su identidad.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, que avanzaban entre recelosos y decididos, como siempre aconteció cuando era sólo un menor y se afrontaba a un futuro incierto y sobrecogedor, apenas arropado – antes y hoy - con sólo su fé y con el corazón en la mano. Expuesto a todo. Ésta ominosa zozobra se presentaba siempre, con sorprendente exactitud, en el inicio de una etapa crucial en su vida. Y ahora, al traspasar el dintel de su estudio – lugar donde sabía que el intruso permanecía – y reconocer la regia figura apostada cómodamente sobre el sillón situado detrás del macizo escritorio de roble, tuvo la certeza que su vida daría otro giro. Cambiaría para nunca ser lo de antes.

Y aunque en primera instancia, la cerrada expresión de Aioria - que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza levemente inclinada y de brazos cruzados aparentando estar en profunda meditación – no le permitía vislumbrar algún indicio de lo que pasaba por su mente, el español tuvo a bien otorgarle algunos minutos de recogimiento, ya que después de un rato de espera se oyó un constreñido suspiro y en seguida las facciones de Leo se suavizaron drásticamente, sin contar con que su cosmos emanaba ahora un aura pasiva.

Mientras esperaba que el griego se decidiera por fin a tomar la palabra, Shura lo contemplaba con una triste sonrisa, recordando todas las ocasiones en que sus caminos se cruzaron sin cesar; así pasaron por su mente fugaces – mas no por ello menos significativas - imágenes de mañanas de gran alboroto para despertar al dormilón de Aioria, de tardes soleadas de merienda junto a los demás chiquillos, de noches de estudio atrapando constantemente la escurridiza atención del inquieto Leo, de días lluviosos donde las historias de grandes hazañas de héroes antiguos contadas por Aioros los volvían llevaderos, de días libres jugando a la orilla del riachuelo, de la siesta de media tarde, de la persecución a la hora de dormir y a veces de la del baño; y llegando a éste punto se obligó a detener su tren de pensamiento porque se dió cuenta que no tenía derecho de perderse con tanta complacencia en aquéllas pequeñas alegrías porque él mismo fue quien se las arrebató de tajo a Aioria con sus propias manos.

En un arranque de honestidad y olvidándose por completo de su previa decisión de permitirle al otro tener un momento para ordenar sus ideas, se le escapó una confesión que no pudo silenciar por más que quiso susurrarla.

"Eres muy valiente, Aioria" ante tales palabras, dichas en un tono casi áspero por su irreflexivo impulso, el susodicho finalmente abrió sus ojos para dedicarle una sardónica mirada.

"Me pregunto de qué me ha valido serlo... ¿mhh?" acaba riéndose, sin trazas de querer hacerlo en realidad, sólo haciéndolo inconscientemente en modo de defensa porque ya se cansó de sentir lástima por su particular situación con el español. Y de la cual no terminaba de encontrar una real solución, pero que pretendía hacerse de una satisfacción precisamente a esa hora y justo en ese lugar.

Shura se aproximó hasta colocarse detrás de uno de los sillones de alto respaldo, destinados para su visita, precariamente apoyándose apenas en el mueble, como si fuera una barrera.

"Aioria, yo sé que tengo una deuda muy grande contigo" procede con cautela, vivamente transparentada en la leve vibración que su voz alcanzó "Y Athenea sabe que haría hasta lo imposible por lograr enmendar mi error... si fuera posible... yo... haría hasta lo impensable por..." sus últimos vocablos acabaron en un murmullo al ver que el castaño se ponía en pie, acercándose hacia él de manera indirecta, reemplazando su atención a la colección de libros que sustentaba el enorme librero empotrado situado a su costado, deliberadamente demorando su réplica.

Como el griego se tomó todo el tiempo del que dispuso, logró que se disparara de nuevo la ansiedad en el otro hasta el grado de atribuirse el deber de retomar la palabra para asegurarse que Aioria no retenga la más mínima duda respecto a su honesto deseo de resarcir el pasado y acaso sería que Aioria esperaba una prueba tangible. ¿Una promesa, quizá? ¿Algún tipo de retribución física como un castigo o un duelo? ¿Tal vez Leo estaba en su Templo para exigirle una restitución?

Al final de su presurosa cavilación, Capricornio decidió que era preciso volver a reafirmar su compromiso, sin embargo, el profundo tono de la voz del castaño se hizo presente antes que siquiera abriese la boca.

"Lo sé" accede el griego, al parecer ciertamente convencido, mientras colocaba de nuevo en su lugar un grueso libro de aspecto quebradizo que hojeó distraídamente durante la pugna interna del ibérico "y ése es el problema" añade, clavando de fijo su aceitunada mirada sobre la oscura que mostraba una clara incomprensión por lo recién dicho.

"Ve al grano" pide directo porque su paciencia se esfumaba tan rápidamente como su inquietud se incrementaba.

"He venido hasta aquí por lo que es mío" se aproximó para recalcar su afirmación; con tres pasos ya lo tenía frente a sí "por lo que me pertenece por derecho propio" en un relampagueante movimiento prensó sus dedos alrededor de los brazos del otro. Al momento que las oscurecidas pupilas de Aioria se encontraron a tan corta distancia de las suyas supo que hablaba muy en serio. Y Shura palideció frente a las implicaciones que dejaba entrever las acciones del griego.

Bajo un pestilente olor a alcohol – seguramente exudado por ambos – aunado a esa mirada llena de una fiera determinación que no le dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones, el español se percató que espasmos involuntarios reptaban sinuosamente su espalda baja, provocándole una rigidez que cada vez que se presentaba el siguiente temblor, más fuerte resentía su dominio sobre su casi inexistente calma. Era su instinto de supervivencia que le avisaba que un peligro inminente se cernía en su contra y que tenía que reaccionar ya, para poder salir bien librado. Y no solamente se refería a su persona, también consideraba a Aioria dentro del mismo.

Era ahora o nunca detener todo esto porque algo detrás de esa obnibulada mirada logró quitarle el aliento. Cuestionó si merecía que su reputación se rebajara hasta el grado de humillarse ante las exigencias del otro. ¿Era justo? ¿Debería ceder? ¿Realmente Aioria quería – necesitaba - pisotear su autoestima para satisfacer lo qué el juzgaba correcto? ¿La falta de ética en sus pasadas – dolorosas - acciones respaldaban la revancha en el proceder de Leo? No lo supo fehacientemente; pero la náusea que de repente lo atrapó, rechazaba tajantemente todo lo anterior. Ver a Aioria así le dolía porque ése que estaba ahí no era el verdadero Aioria, no se parecía en nada a ése que conocía de toda la vida.

"No quiero equivocarme más contigo" de último minuto su razonamiento se sobrepuso al remolino de emociones, aconsejándole que era mejor quedar al margen; al menos por el momento. Esperó respuesta del griego, éste brevemente liberó su agarre como meditando su respuesta, asunto que parecía serle demasiado complicado, sólo entonces Shura se preguntó cuánto habría bebido el griego esa noche. Porque aparentemente ahora mismo su raciocinio sucumbía al torrente etílico que fluía por su cuerpo sin restricciones.

"Acabemos de una maldita vez" jadea exasperado después de unos momentos, aprisionando de nuevo sus brazos y halando con fuerza la tela, casi rasgándola, para obligarlo a inclinarse y así, con torpes, y sorprendentemente, inocentes avances intentó besarlo.

Ésta dualidad contradictoria convenció al hispano de que su decisión fue la correcta. Por ello, encerró al león entre sus brazos, acunando su mentón sobre su hombro. El otro, quedando inmóvil de inmediato por la calidez y emoción de su abrazo, sintió el soplo del ibérico en su cuello.

"No quiero equivocarme más contigo" repitió claramente, palabra por palabra y con una suavidad que no creyó ser capaz de poseer.

Después de ésto, el par de Santos guardaron silencio, uno esperando anhelante alguna razonable respuesta por parte de su compañero y el otro simplemente calmando su irregular respiración para poder llegar a una ecuánime reflexión, o al menos ése fue la inicial percepción que tuvo el hispano durante los primeros eternos minutos que continuó ciñendo en firme abrazo al castaño. Contra cualquier pronóstico, el único resultado que obtuvo fue que, al cabo de un rato, reparó en que sus inhalaciones se volvieron cada vez más profundas y lentas, aparte que al soltar un poco su agarre, Aioria reclinó su peso sobre él.

"¿Aioria?" inquiere quedamente, apartándose un poco para apreciar su semblante, pero ya sospechando que se encontraría con un extenuado Leo. No erró en su elemental suposición. Observando el perfil inconsciente de su compañero, sólo atina a levantar su mirada hacia el cielo falso, exhalando sonoramente, mientras echaba su cabeza un poco más hacia atrás, riéndose quedamente "Tienes un excelente _timing_, Aioria" ironizó inútilmente a un ido león "Te prometo que mañana terminaremos éste asunto" le asevera quedamente, entretanto él apelaba a su nimia sobriedad para cargar debidamente la desvanecida figura sobre su hombro.

Y a juzgar por el rotundo suspiro de resignación al pie de la escalera que conduce a las habitaciones privadas, alcanzar la alcoba de invitados no iba a ser tarea sencilla, como su cerebro – pasado por alcohol – tan ilusoriamente le aparentaba; muy al contrario de el oscilante piso que en complicidad a sus aminoradas habilidades psicomotrices, que él bien podría jurar, comenzaban a burlarse de su suerte. Una cosa era segura: su _timing_ era peor que el de Aioria.

~•oOo•~

No fue sino hasta casi media mañana que el español se despertó, obligado sólo por el punzante dolor en su cuello, el cual se debió a la pobre postura que logró asumir sobre el sillón, que por hoy sirvió de improvisado lecho. Aún así, se congratuló de haber tenido la precaución de tomarse un par de aspirinas antes de caer rendido sobre el incómodo mueble. Él había pretendido dormir en su propia alcoba, pero la tarea de cargar el peso muerto de Aioria sobre su hombro lo extenuó tanto que tuvo que tomar un descanso después que lo acostó apropiadamente y él se dejara caer en el sillón para descansar un rato, el problema fue que en esos momentos el mueble se sintió tan invitante como una esponjosa nube. En resumen, prácticamente se durmió en el Cielo para luego despertar en el Infierno.

Y como es costumbre en estos casos, en los albores de su vuelta a un estado lúcido, no supo porqué despertó en una alcoba que no era la suya, ni cómo es que terminó en el sillón y no en la cama; pero eso fue respondido cabalmente cuando sus recuerdos regresaron nada más ver al león desparramado sobre una montaña de revueltas sábanas. Aioria roncaba sonoramente cuando Shura salió pesadamente de la alcoba y se dirigió a la cocina. Un vaso de agua fue su inmediata y urgente prioridad para calmar la sed que lo estaba matando.

Después de haber atendido adecuadamente su deshidratación – y por supuesto, un vaso no le fue suficiente – entró a su recámara y se preparó para disfrutar de una larga y necesaria ducha, pero antes de eso él descorrió a su máximo las pesadas cortinas que dejaban a media penumbra con sus oscuros lienzos el lugar. Casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando la luz inundó el espacio y enseguida su mermada jaqueca regresó por sus fueros, sin embargo, él se obligó a soportar el castigo porque creía que de esa forma era más rápido recuperarse por completo de la resaca - o quizá sólo era un masoquista; pero en ese momento no pudo, o no quiso, decidirse por ninguna de ésas hipótesis – y divisó el panorama hasta donde le fue posible tolerarlo, al apreciar la claridad con que las distantes montañas se divisaban supo que, sin temor a equivocarse, se presagiaba una jornada extremadamente calurosa.

Sensatamente, su siguiente tarea después de terminar su ducha y dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, fue dejar una jarra con agua helada y un vaso en juego sobre el buró del cuarto de invitados, además de una toalla de baño y ropa casual pulcramente dobladas sobre el taburete al pie de la cama. Ya era la tercera ocasión que checaba a Aioria y desde que, al parecer, su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse un poco más de lo que él mismo necesitó, no intentó molestar al otro para despertarlo. Pero eso no le impidió estar un momento – que insospechadamente se extendió un largo rato – observando al menor, recordando porqué Leo se hallaba ahí en primer lugar, el problema era que Capricornio se sentía turbado y completamente inepto nomás analizar las consecuencias de consentir o rehusarse a la exigencia que el otro externó apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. No obstante, ésto no disolvía en nada su resoluto deseo de solventar este intrincado asunto.

Así fue que con el inicial embotargamiento de su mente a cuestas – ahora también gracias al inevitable asunto en puerta – acabó por descender a la cocina por tercera y última vez en esa mañana y aprovechando que aún tenían varios días libres antes de retomar sus nuevas obligaciones se abstrajo en la preparación y posterior deleite de un desayuno que realmente fuera auténtico merecedor de ese título, esperando con un espíritu más tranquilo a que Aioria apareciera por las escaleras con cuerpo y espíritu mejorados. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin escuchó pisadas que se aproximaban, sin embargo hubo un momento donde éstas se detuvieron indecisas antes de acercarse más a donde él se hallaba. Supuso que el griego dudaba en presentarse o no a su anfitrión. Y en realidad, Shura con todo lo sucedido ayer, no podía culparlo por ello. Toda su atención quedó atrapada en si el menor cruzaba el umbral o no.

Esto gratamente ocurrió cuando daba el último trago a su segundo tarro repleto de gazpacho que degustaba con verdadera y renovada sed. Él observó el acto del león como un buen paso. De inmediato se apuró a sacar del frigorífico una jarra, alcanzó también un par de vasos y los colocó con presteza frente a Leo antes de que éste siquiera se decidiera a tomar asiento en alguno de los banquillos que bordean la barra. Una vez servido el líquido acercó el cristal a su huésped unos cuantos centímetros más. La orden implícita de su acción la acompañó con un breve consejo.

"Te hará bien" le anima el peninsular viendo que el otro aún contemplaba el brebaje con harta sospecha "es sólo un jugo" asegura.

Mientras Aioria tomaba con aplomo ese líquido que tan pomposamente la cabra llamó jugo, que más bien era de aspecto cenagoso y bastante espeso, Shura empleó la oportunidad para examinar detenidamente al griego. Se podría presumir que el castaño accedió de buena gana al baño que con clara invitación le indicó; su fresca apariencia – ropas limpias, cabello húmedo, olor a madera - engañaría fácilmente a un desconocido, que jamás creería que con ese estoico rostro el joven hubiera despertado con una resaca de aquéllas, mas para Capriconio que lo conocía de años no pasaron desapercibidas sus acusadas ojeras, una leve aceleración en su respiración y delatoras pupilas constreñidas, pero por supuesto eso no desmerecía en nada su natural mocedad.

Tomando el otro vaso que había dejado para éste propósito sobre la superficie de mármol, le sirvió limonada recién hecha - sabía muy bien que al griego no le gustaba demasiado la bebida de fruto rojo como a él; siempre prefería otra opción, si la había – de la que estaba seguro no se rehusaría en tomar. Ávidamente bebió todo el líquido para eliminar el vil sabor que le dejó el primer zumo. Aioria no lo sabía, pero aquél extracto de vista y sabor horrendos lo aprendió el español de Aioros cuando el primero empezaba a experimentar borracheras con Death Mask y Afrodita, y su pobre estómago pagaba las consecuencias de extralimitarse con el alcohol. Aioros, como él, tampoco pudo ufanarse de tener un fuerte estómago; al contrario de Aioria.

"No fue tan malo ¿verdad?" con toda la voluntad de su ser Shura contuvo cualquier tinte divertido que quisiera escaparse de su voz, a pesar de que Aioria apenas si atendía a algún estímulo. Como única respuesta obtuvo un gorgojeo que su garganta emitió; que en poco o casi nada rivalizaba al rugido que el griego intentó recrear, más bien lo que oyó se parecía al ronroneo de un gato enfermo de neumonía.

Mientras el estómago de Aioria se asentaba, el ibérico se entretuvo en preparar el almuerzo en sí, no sin antes dejarle al león un plato con gruesas rebanadas de pan embadurnadas de miel como aperitivo. La plática que siguió fue prácticamente un monólogo de parte del hispano – increíble, pero cierto - de no ser por un vocablo tirado aquí y allá que se dignó lanzar el castaño.

Para cuando su huésped devoró todo rastro nutritivo de su platillo - que no hace mucho rebosaba con huevo revuelto y tocino – y terminaba de dar los últimos tragos a su taza de café, su semblante distaba mucho de aquél que cargaba cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina. Y gracias a éste casi milagroso cambio de ánimo, Shura por fin se decidió a retomar su pospuesta y alcoholizada conversación de anoche.

"Aioria ¿recuerdas con qué propósito viniste a mi Templo ayer noche?" los rodeos quedaron de momento fuera de su mente, aún y cuando en la pequeña charla monosilábica del castaño, él pudo dilucidar que tenía enormes lagunas en su memoria.

"Ah... Entonces no me invitaste" más que pregunta fue una declaración.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" indaga ahora tentativamente el español.

"Mmh... pues fui el primero en retirarme de la mesa porque recuerdo bien a todos mirando mi marcha" admite, funciendo su ceño, como esforzándose en recordar algo más que se le escapaba "pero no sé cómo es que llegué aquí. Cuando desperté, desconociendo el lugar, supuse que quien fuera que era mi anfitrión me había invitado a pasar la noche, principalmente por mi inconveniente estado. Pero si no fue así… No me digas que me encontraste tirado enmedio de tu Templo" finaliza con una inusual flexión de auténtica modestia y decoro; además de mostrar un gesto de gran confusión.

Reconociendo la tentadora oportunidad, Capricornio vió una salida fácil para éste enojoso asunto y de esta forma terminarlo con todas sus partes indemnes. No obstante, si la vida le había enseñado algo, era que esas cobardes opciones por lo regular conducían irremediablemente a empeorar el problema. Una genuina amistad no se puede basar en mentiras. Por lo tanto se dispuso a decir la verdad, aunque se detuvo un momento para analizar la forma correcta en que debía presentar el tema al menor.

"¿Tan grave fue?" interrumpe el leonino al observar la tenue lividez que de pronto vistió al serio rostro del otro y que logró inquietar su paciencia.

"Depende como se vea" dice más para sí mismo que para al otro "Todo inició como bien recuerdas; fuiste el primero en marcharte de la reunión" en una acción básicamente inconsciente, pasa la lengua por sus labios al sentir resequedad en su garganta, antes de proseguir "momentos después yo salí tras de tí porque ibas muy alterado y mi primer instinto fue ir directo a tu Templo. No llegué hasta allá porque tú ya me estabas esperando aquí mismo..." en este punto corta su explicación porque trataba de escoger las palabras correctas y brevemente se preguntó si es que las había "...ah... para reclamar lo que te pertenece. Esas fueron tus palabras"

Leo mostró su completa ignorancia en el asunto sacudiendo la cabeza, totalmente perdido. No hallaba razón o significado alguno detrás de esa exigencia. Así quedó expectante a que Capricornio continuara con la explicación. Con algo de renuencia el susodicho accedió a develar el enigma mental en que se hallaba inmerso su compañero explayándose con una directa frase.

"Cuando dijiste que venías por lo tuyo te referías a mí" cuando notó la mirada de terror en Aioria trató de suavizar el asunto añadiendo "o en todo caso, algo con respecto a mí. ¿O tal vez malinterpreté la petición?" ésto último lo dijo con algo de exasperación que nacía del resentimiento que aún rumiaba desde que el león lo trató con semejante irrespeto y Aioria lo percibió. Lamentablemente, a veces el orgullo saturnino podía igualar al solar en concernientes ocasiones. Y es precisamente que en dadas ocasiones, Aioria es quien tiene absoluto poder sobre los botones que provocan en Shura tan inusual respuesta, aunque para Leo éste dominio que posee sobre aquél es mal juzgado.

"No, no puede ser" resuelve incrédulo, mientras con una mano presionaba sus sienes, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos, los cuales vió Shura que estaban fijos viendo la nada, casi ausentes. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad, ya que su mente corría acelerada analizando las posibilidades y en todas ellas se rehusaba a creer que ésto estaba sucediendo porque ésta ponencia rebasaba los límites que juró jamás pisaría. Entonces una parte de él explotó incómoda y de manera inconsciente reflejaba esta emoción medio incorporándose y agitándose en su asiento "Te equivocas, yo no haría algo así" concluye atrincherado bajo una férrea defensiva.

"¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?" alzando una delgada ceja, acusa con su apenas contenida indignación "¿Es eso, Aioria? Entonces estás implicando que lo inventé por alguna razón desconocida; como si esto es lo que secretamente anhelo o algo encaminado hacia igual estupidez" era mala señal cuando el peninsular comenzaba a ser sarcástico porque ello significaba el preludio a lo irracional.

A Leo todo esto le parecía una pésima y nauseabunda broma del Destino. Cada que percibía una aparente mejora en su relación con Capricornio ocurría algo como esto que nefastamente estimaba su mutuo camino recorrido como una nulidad y, la verdad, éso no le parecía justo para ninguna de las dos partes. Así que, apelando a esa anhelada justicia, calmó su propia inquietud, concediendo al otro validez en su punto de vista porque, tanto como recuerda, el ibérico nunca le ha mentido. ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo precisamente ahora? Sencillamente era ilógico.

"Espera, espera..." apurado expone la palma de su mano como gesto conciliador "Vamos por partes ¿si? Desde el principio" aunque su fuerte no era el análisis concienzudo, siendo honesto consigo mismo, al griego le interesaba resolver este dilema con Shura; era extremadamente importante para él "Me perseguiste anoche porque estabas a tal grado preocupado por mi bienestar; quiero decir, que me marché alterado por el mal estado en que me encontraba o por el contrario, porque hice algo incorrecto en tan deplorable condición ¿por qué fue?" al castaño sólo se le ocurrieron estas dos posibilidades porque por lo regular cuando se consiente a beber en grandes cantidades, eso es lo que sucede invariablemente.

"Tú no hiciste nada errado. Fui yo." _de nueva cuenta_; amargamente completa la frase en su pensamiento "Hubo un momento en la reunión en que se empezaron a soltar nuestras lenguas sin que el cerebro regulara las consecuencias y..." por un instante bajó su mirada porque no fue capaz de sostener la aprensiva de Aioria "...Tu partida se debió a un recuerdo mío que salió a flote... uno que protagonizó tu hermano"

El tono lacónico con que el ibérico expresó esta última frase no impidió que su quijada se tensara, endureciendo sus agraciadas facciones y que se tradujo al momento en la impaciencia con que acotó su siguiente cuestión "Exactamente, ¿cuál de ellos?" advirtiendo la repentina palidez de Capricornio, se preparó para escuchar la más dolorosa conexión que los vinculaba.

"Mi primer beso" confiesa al fin Shura, afrontando con lo que le resta de dignidad la mirada del otro. Aunque, para su mala fortuna y debido a su reciente palidez, un leve rubor contrastaba sedicioso sobre su piel sin él saberlo.

Con una completa perplejidad Leo quedó mudo e inmóvil, a excepción de una traicionera reacción involuntaria, manifestada en el ligerísimo ensanchamiento en sus olivas. Todavía no recordaba nada del recuerdo del español y dejó volar su imaginación por un camino errado.

"Entonces mi hermano y tú eran..." dejó inconclusa su frase a propósito porque no se atrevió a vocalizar lo que acaso debía significar su velada declaración, precisamente porque todavía no le era posible creerlo.

"¡No! No" fue la alarmada réplica que de manera inmediata ofreció el español, casi como si la sugerida implicación le supondría una gran ofensa. Aunque Aioria no supo discernir si era a favor o en contra del honor del otro, no le fue necesario indagar ni esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una explicación satisfactoria.

"Verás..." Capricornio no pudo impedir liberarse de un brevísimo resoplido, esperando así calmar su nudo estomacal "eso ocurrió cuando todavía yo era un crío, un poco antes de obtener mi armadura. Y bueno, eso..." y por Athenea que no pudo volver a mencionar el acto, sustituyendo sus manos para ello con exagerados, vehementes y torpes ademanes, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba bajo algo que salía de su control "marcó el inicio de una amistad con tu hermano... con ustedes" se apresura a corregir.

Y conforme la detallada explicación del hispano de aquél lejano recuerdo avanzaba, el rostro de Aioria develaba igualmente un puñado de emociones que principiaron con una súbita epifanía, seguido por un estado de azoramiento y por último, rematar con lo que Shura presumía era algún tipo de broma privada, porque la tintineante risa que nació desde lo más hondo de su ser, estaba fuera de todo alcance lógico para el español que no tardó en expresar su perplejidad. Ahora Aioria sabía bien a bien a qué recuerdo se refería Shura y le dolió igual que aquélla vez.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunta con un deje de irritación, propio del único niño que es excluido del juego; injusto a más no poder. Sin embargo, no le quedó de otra más que esperar paciente hasta que Leo acabara de reír y cuando por fin ocurrió esto, Shura sabría por primera vez que por nada del mundo debe bajar la guardia frente a un león herido, aún y cuando aparentemente su herida haya cicatrizado correctamente y casi haberse desvanecido con los años. A pesar de su inofensivo estado, Aioria no pudo suprimir una sonrisa triste que adornó su rostro un breve momento, antes de torcer la boca en un gesto que emulaba con gran precisión al más cruel rasgo que era capaz de aportar el guardián del cuarto Templo en sus anteriores, y ahora renunciados, actos irreflexivos.

"Cuando no queda más, es mejor reír ¿no?" al ibérico no le quedó de otra más que verse en la necesidad de silenciar un respingo al oír semejante respuesta, pero de ahí en más sólo se limitó a observar detenidamente al otro "¿Creerás que tenemos algo en común?" continúa el griego, con un acento burlesco en su pregunta "¡Ah, si! Lo tenemos" puntualiza alzando la voz "Aparte de que hemos vivido engañados casi toda la vida con una vil mentira, jamás hemos sido capaces de ser evaluados y evaluar adecuadamente a las personas más cercanas a nosotros; o de las que creíamos que conocíamos bien" y aunque ahora la sonrisa que le regaló se viera digna acreedora de un poema por su belleza fue la más falsa y vacía que le ofreció esa mañana "El recuerdo que tanto valoras no es más que otra falacia" aunque en realidad era una variación de la misma, porque sólo era una equivocación, en lo menos que pensaba Leo era en aligerar la desorientación del otro "Aioros nunca se hubiera permitido mostrarse tan afable con un extraño, mucho menos con alguien como tú" escupe así todo el veneno que lleva guardando por años.

Mientras tanto, Capricornio se negaba a creer en semejante cuento. Aferrado a un extraño mecanismo de defensa intentaba alcanzar las posibles razones por las que Aioria inventaría tan disparatada historia.

"No me crees" asevera el castaño observando la nula reacción del hispano "Sé que es así porque yo estuve en ese mismo lugar e instante en que dejaste de tallar tus ojos y los abriste tanto como pudiste porque estabas demasiado impresionado por la caricia que recibiste" Por más que reproducía aquélla escena en su cabeza, Shura no lograba colocar al pequeño Leo en la misma "También sé que no me viste, porque al momento en que Aioros comenzó a reírse como loco yo me escondí bajo su capa, más cohibido por su burla que por lo que acababa de hacer...Ahora dime Shura, ¿qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más querías? ¿qué se siente saber que el recuerdo más entrañable de tu infancia no es tal, que es sólo un malentendido; saber que para Aioros no fuiste esa persona especial que siempre creíste que eras? ¿que él nunca te necesitó, nunca tuvo un segundo pensamiento para tí, nunca quedó al pendiente de tus tristezas y alegrías, nunca se desveló preocupado por tu salud cuando enfermabas, nunca alzó plegarias cuando ibas a misiones aún y aunque fueran las más sencillas de todas, nunca te compartió sus secretos, nunca te dió sus golosinas favoritas, nunca te besó tanto como querías" _no como yo _se atoró en su garganta provocándole repudio "¿O tienes forma de rebatirme todo lo anterior? ¿Puedes negar lo que te digo?"

Por supuesto que Capricornio siempre se percató de la verdad que encerraban las declaraciones de Aioria con respecto a sus nacientes anhelos de tener a alguien cercano a sí. Pero desde el principio de su relación con Aioros, el español estaba más que consciente que cualquier interés que haya suscitado otro sentimiento hacia su compañero, aún más profundo que la amistad que los unía, sería netamente platónico. Si hubo alguna ocasión en que se permitió anhelar algo más, fue porque él veía el amor que Sagitario ofrecía sin egoísmo ni temor hacia los demás, sin distinguir rangos ni errores, a superiores, a inferiores, a justos o pecadores por igual; su afecto era universal como su cosmos y era fácil caer en su dulce sabiduría porque transmitía calidez y protección, pero sobretodo porque era verdadero. Por ello siempre supo que Aiorios estaba a un nivel superior y que en la línea de vida que les tocó compartir estaba dispuesta de tal forma que jamás lograría alcanzarlo. Aún así, esa gran estima que sentía por el centauro fue sincera e incluso él estaba seguro que era recíproca, mas nunca igualaría aquélla que Aioros le profesó siempre a su amada Diosa Athenea, manifestada en una suprema devoción; intangible y sagrada. Jamás hubiera osado competir contra eso. Para Shura hubiera sido una falta de respeto para él mismo, para Aioros y para Athenea; estaba fuera de contexto en sus creencias.

Y si su recuerdo era una falacia, como en tan acre y dolido tono Aioria así lo manifestó, no habría que hacer otra cosa más sino atesorar la verdad que quedó en sus vestigios, dar vuelta a la hoja y cerrar el asunto lo mejor posible.

"Me disculpo por la ofensa que este malentendido haya provocado en la memoria de Aioros. Prometo que jamás oirás repetir palabra alguna sobre esta malhadada equivocación" se acusa con aquélla humildad con la que en el pasado contados individuos lograron ser destinatarios.

Ésta era la segunda ocasión que Aioria era receptor de tan rara excepción. Y realmente no supo si debía sentirse privilegiado o maldecido por ello.

Sin embargo, al contrario de aquélla primera vez que comprendió y aceptó cada una de las aristas que se empeñaban en empedrar sus caminos, en ésta ocasión no pudo pasarlas por alto. Si la mirada que lanzaba al otro era evidente indicación de su perplejidad y consiguiente molestia era decir poco, entonces luego su posterior acción confirmaba su contenida exasperación. Un momento parecía en una mayúscula discordia interna y al siguiente se levantó de súbito, casi avalanzándose sobre la barra.

"¿Es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?" su voz demostraba un marcado escepticismo. Capricornio de repente se encontró en la más completa confusión, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué más hacer o decir y ésto se reflejó en su incapacidad de reaccionar a lo que Leo exhortaba.

Por su parte, el griego en un momento dado quiso reanudar su reclamación, pero solamente alcanzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca en repetidas ocasiones hasta que lo único que logró escaparse de sus labios fue un fuerte resoplido y entonces dar media vuelta mascullando un "estúpido" con sorprendente claridad y anunciando su salida con resonantes y furiosos pasos, dejando al ibérico metafórica y literalmente de una pieza. Y es que el español sabía que cuando el león actuaba de forma visceral lo mejor para todos los presentes era dar un paso atrás, permitiendo que rumiara su bilis un momento y esperar que casi por un milagro su temperamento se enfriara un poco para así poder razonar con él. Un león iracundo no es algo que alguien deseara ver en el Santuario, con excepción quizá del Cangrejo; pero esa es otra historia muy diferente. Así fue que mientras Capricornio estaba saliendo poco a poco de su estupor, con gran templanza y no cierta tranquilidad se dispuso a comenzar con las actividades que tenía agendadas para ese día. Estaba seguro que a lo largo de la jornada tendría la oportunidad de cruzarse con el menor y con suerte lograr un consenso. El punto neural era que ignoraba el cómo iba a conseguir eso; no obstante, estaba convencido que por ningún motivo debía dejar el asunto inconcluso. Nadie merecía sufrir más por un pasado inmutable.

~•oOo•~

**Nota: **¿Ya leyeron Saint Seiya Episodio G: A? *spoilers* Lo primero que dije fue: ¿en serio? ¿viaje en el tiempo? Y luego recordé que ellos ya habían renacido, muerto y vuelto a resucitar, así que puedo aceptar relativamente fácil este asunto, sin mencionar que Aioria y Shura son los dorados que más han aparecido XDDD *spoilers*

Tres de cuatro…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta Parte**

~•oOo•~

No fue sino hasta casi media mañana que el español se despertó, obligado sólo por el punzante dolor en su cuello, el cual se debió a la pobre postura que logró asumir sobre el sillón, que por hoy sirvió de improvisado lecho. Aún así, se congratuló de haber tenido la precaución de tomarse un par de aspirinas antes de caer rendido sobre el incómodo mueble. Él había pretendido dormir en su propia alcoba, pero la tarea de cargar el peso muerto de Aioria sobre su hombro lo extenuó tanto que tuvo que tomar un descanso después que lo acostó apropiadamente y él se dejara caer en el sillón para descansar un rato, el problema fue que en esos momentos el mueble se sintió tan invitante como una esponjosa nube. En resumen, prácticamente se durmió en el Cielo para luego despertar en el Infierno.

Y como es costumbre en estos casos, en los albores de su vuelta a un estado lúcido, no supo porqué despertó en una alcoba que no era la suya, ni cómo es que terminó en el sillón y no en la cama; pero eso fue respondido cabalmente cuando sus recuerdos regresaron nada más ver al león desparramado sobre una montaña de revueltas sábanas. Aioria roncaba sonoramente cuando Shura salió pesadamente de la alcoba y se dirigió a la cocina. Un vaso de agua fue su inmediata y urgente prioridad para calmar la sed que lo estaba matando.

Después de haber atendido adecuadamente su deshidratación – y por supuesto, un vaso no le fue suficiente – entró a su recámara y se preparó para disfrutar de una larga y necesaria ducha, pero antes de eso él descorrió a su máximo las pesadas cortinas que dejaban a media penumbra con sus oscuros lienzos el lugar. Casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando la luz inundó el espacio y enseguida su mermada jaqueca regresó por sus fueros, sin embargo, él se obligó a soportar el castigo porque creía que de esa forma era más rápido recuperarse por completo de la resaca - o quizá sólo era un masoquista; pero en ese momento no pudo, o no quiso, decidirse por ninguna de ésas hipótesis – y divisó el panorama hasta donde le fue posible tolerarlo, al apreciar la claridad con que las distantes montañas se divisaban supo que, sin temor a equivocarse, se presagiaba una jornada extremadamente calurosa.

Sensatamente, su siguiente tarea después de terminar su ducha y dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, fue dejar una jarra con agua helada y un vaso en juego sobre el buró del cuarto de invitados, además de una toalla de baño y ropa casual pulcramente dobladas sobre el taburete al pie de la cama. Ya era la tercera ocasión que checaba a Aioria y desde que, al parecer, su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse un poco más de lo que él mismo necesitó, no intentó molestar al otro para despertarlo. Pero eso no le impidió estar un momento – que insospechadamente se extendió un largo rato – observando al menor, recordando porqué Leo se hallaba ahí en primer lugar, el problema era que Capricornio se sentía turbado y completamente inepto nomás analizar las consecuencias de consentir o rehusarse a la exigencia que el otro externó apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. No obstante, ésto no disolvía en nada su resoluto deseo de solventar este intrincado asunto.

Así fue que con el inicial embotargamiento de su mente a cuestas – ahora también gracias al inevitable asunto en puerta – acabó por descender a la cocina por tercera y última vez en esa mañana y aprovechando que aún tenían varios días libres antes de retomar sus nuevas obligaciones se abstrajo en la preparación y posterior deleite de un desayuno que realmente fuera auténtico merecedor de ese título, esperando con un espíritu más tranquilo a que Aioria apareciera por las escaleras con cuerpo y espíritu mejorados. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin escuchó pisadas que se aproximaban, sin embargo hubo un momento donde éstas se detuvieron indecisas antes de acercarse más a donde él se hallaba. Supuso que el griego dudaba en presentarse o no a su anfitrión. Y en realidad, Shura con todo lo sucedido ayer, no podía culparlo por ello. Toda su atención quedó atrapada en si el menor cruzaba el umbral o no.

Esto gratamente ocurrió cuando daba el último trago a su segundo tarro repleto de gazpacho que degustaba con verdadera y renovada sed. Él observó el acto del león como un buen paso. De inmediato se apuró a sacar del frigorífico una jarra, alcanzó también un par de vasos y los colocó con presteza frente a Leo antes de que éste siquiera se decidiera a tomar asiento en alguno de los banquillos que bordean la barra. Una vez servido el líquido acercó el cristal a su huésped unos cuantos centímetros más. La orden implícita de su acción la acompañó con un breve consejo.

- Te hará bien - le anima el peninsular viendo que el otro aún contemplaba el brebaje con harta sospecha - es sólo un jugo - asegura.

Mientras Aioria tomaba con aplomo ese líquido que tan pomposamente la cabra llamó jugo, que más bien era de aspecto cenagoso y bastante espeso, Shura empleó la oportunidad para examinar detenidamente al griego. Se podría presumir que el castaño accedió de buena gana al baño que con clara invitación le indicó; su fresca apariencia – ropas limpias, cabello húmedo, olor a madera - engañaría fácilmente a un desconocido, que jamás creería que con ese estoico rostro el joven hubiera despertado con una resaca de aquéllas, mas para Capriconio que lo conocía de años no pasaron desapercibidas sus acusadas ojeras, una leve aceleración en su respiración y delatoras pupilas constreñidas, pero por supuesto eso no desmerecía en nada su natural mocedad.

Tomando el otro vaso que había dejado para éste propósito sobre la superficie de mármol, le sirvió limonada recién hecha - sabía muy bien que al griego no le gustaba demasiado la bebida de fruto rojo como a él; siempre prefería otra opción, si la había – de la que estaba seguro no se rehusaría en tomar. Ávidamente bebió todo el líquido para eliminar el vil sabor que le dejó el primer zumo. Aioria no lo sabía, pero aquél extracto de vista y sabor horrendos lo aprendió el español de Aioros cuando el primero empezaba a experimentar borracheras con Death Mask y Afrodita, y su pobre estómago pagaba las consecuencias de extralimitarse con el alcohol. Aioros, como él, tampoco pudo ufanarse de tener un fuerte estómago; al contrario de Aioria.

- No fue tan malo ¿verdad?- con toda la voluntad de su ser Shura contuvo cualquier tinte divertido que quisiera escaparse de su voz, a pesar de que Aioria apenas si atendía a algún estímulo. Como única respuesta obtuvo un gorgojeo que su garganta emitió; que en poco o casi nada rivalizaba al rugido que el griego intentó recrear, más bien lo que oyó se parecía al ronroneo de un gato enfermo de neumonía.

Mientras el estómago de Aioria se asentaba, el ibérico se entretuvo en preparar el almuerzo en sí, no sin antes dejarle al león un plato con gruesas rebanadas de pan embadurnadas de miel como aperitivo. La plática que siguió fue prácticamente un monólogo de parte del hispano – increíble, pero cierto - de no ser por un vocablo tirado aquí y allá que se dignó lanzar el castaño.

Para cuando su huésped devoró todo rastro nutritivo de su platillo - que no hace mucho rebosaba con huevo revuelto y tocino – y terminaba de dar los últimos tragos a su taza de café, su semblante distaba mucho de aquél que cargaba cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina. Y gracias a éste casi milagroso cambio de ánimo, Shura por fin se decidió a retomar su pospuesta y alcoholizada conversación de anoche.

- Aioria ¿recuerdas con qué propósito viniste a mi Templo ayer noche? - los rodeos quedaron de momento fuera de su mente, aún y cuando en la pequeña charla monosilábica del castaño, él pudo dilucidar que tenía enormes lagunas en su memoria.

- Ah... Entonces no me invitaste - más que pregunta fue una declaración.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - indaga ahora tentativamente el español.

- Mmh... pues fui el primero en retirarme de la mesa porque recuerdo bien a todos mirando mi marcha - admite, funciendo su ceño, como esforzándose en recordar algo más que se le escapaba - pero no sé cómo es que llegué aquí. Cuando desperté, desconociendo el lugar, supuse que quien fuera que era mi anfitrión me había invitado a pasar la noche, principalmente por mi inconveniente estado. Pero si no fue así… No me digas que me encontraste tirado enmedio de tu Templo - finaliza con una inusual flexión de auténtica modestia y decoro; además de mostrar un gesto de gran confusión.

Reconociendo la tentadora oportunidad, Capricornio vió una salida fácil para éste enojoso asunto y de esta forma terminarlo con todas sus partes indemnes. No obstante, si la vida le había enseñado algo, era que esas cobardes opciones por lo regular conducían irremediablemente a empeorar el problema. Una genuina amistad no se puede basar en mentiras. Por lo tanto se dispuso a decir la verdad, aunque se detuvo un momento para analizar la forma correcta en que debía presentar el tema al menor.

- ¿Tan grave fue?- interrumpe el leonino al observar la tenue lividez que de pronto vistió al serio rostro del otro y que logró inquietar su paciencia.

- Depende como se vea - dice más para sí mismo que para al otro - Todo inició como bien recuerdas; fuiste el primero en marcharte de la reunión- en una acción básicamente inconsciente, pasa la lengua por sus labios al sentir resequedad en su garganta, antes de proseguir - momentos después yo salí tras de tí porque ibas muy alterado y mi primer instinto fue ir directo a tu Templo. No llegué hasta allá porque tú ya me estabas esperando aquí mismo...- en este punto corta su explicación porque trataba de escoger las palabras correctas y brevemente se preguntó si es que las había -...ah... para reclamar lo que te pertenece. Esas fueron tus palabras.

Leo mostró su completa ignorancia en el asunto sacudiendo la cabeza, totalmente perdido. No hallaba razón o significado alguno detrás de esa exigencia. Así quedó expectante a que Capricornio continuara con la explicación. Con algo de renuencia el susodicho accedió a develar el enigma mental en que se hallaba inmerso su compañero explayándose con una directa frase.

- Cuando dijiste que venías por lo tuyo te referías a mí - cuando notó la mirada de terror en Aioria trató de suavizar el asunto añadiendo -O en todo caso, algo con respecto a mí. ¿O tal vez malinterpreté la petición? - ésto último lo dijo con algo de exasperación que nacía del resentimiento que aún rumiaba desde que el león lo trató con semejante irrespeto y Aioria lo percibió. Lamentablemente, a veces el orgullo saturnino podía igualar al solar en concernientes ocasiones. Y es precisamente que en dadas ocasiones, Aioria es quien tiene absoluto poder sobre los botones que provocan en Shura tan inusual respuesta, aunque para Leo éste dominio que posee sobre aquél es mal juzgado.

- No, no puede ser - resuelve incrédulo, mientras con una mano presionaba sus sienes, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos, los cuales vió Shura que estaban fijos viendo la nada, casi ausentes. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad, ya que su mente corría acelerada analizando las posibilidades y en todas ellas se rehusaba a creer que ésto estaba sucediendo porque ésta ponencia rebasaba los límites que juró jamás pisaría. Entonces una parte de él explotó incómoda y de manera inconsciente reflejaba esta emoción medio incorporándose y agitándose en su asiento - Te equivocas, yo no haría algo así - concluye atrincherado bajo una férrea defensiva.

- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? - alzando una delgada ceja, acusa con su apenas contenida indignación - ¿Es eso, Aioria? Entonces estás implicando que lo inventé por alguna razón desconocida; como si esto es lo que secretamente anhelo o algo encaminado hacia igual estupidez - era mala señal cuando el peninsular comenzaba a ser sarcástico porque ello significaba el preludio a lo irracional.

A Leo todo esto le parecía una pésima y nauseabunda broma del Destino. Cada que percibía una aparente mejora en su relación con Capricornio ocurría algo como esto que nefastamente estimaba su mutuo camino recorrido como una nulidad y, la verdad, éso no le parecía justo para ninguna de las dos partes. Así que, apelando a esa anhelada justicia, calmó su propia inquietud, concediendo al otro validez en su punto de vista porque, tanto como recuerda, el ibérico nunca le ha mentido. ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo precisamente ahora? Sencillamente era ilógico.

- Espera, espera...- apurado expone la palma de su mano como gesto conciliador - Vamos por partes ¿si? Desde el principio - aunque su fuerte no era el análisis concienzudo, siendo honesto consigo mismo, al griego le interesaba resolver este dilema con Shura; era extremadamente importante para él - Me perseguiste anoche porque estabas a tal grado preocupado por mi bienestar; quiero decir, que me marché alterado por el mal estado en que me encontraba o por el contrario, porque hice algo incorrecto en tan deplorable condición ¿por qué fue? - al castaño sólo se le ocurrieron estas dos posibilidades porque por lo regular cuando se consiente a beber en grandes cantidades, eso es lo que sucede invariablemente.

- Tú no hiciste nada errado. Fui yo - _de nueva cuenta_; amargamente completa la frase en su pensamiento - Hubo un momento en la reunión en que se empezaron a soltar nuestras lenguas sin que el cerebro regulara las consecuencias y...- por un instante bajó su mirada porque no fue capaz de sostener la aprensiva de Aioria -...Tu partida se debió a un recuerdo mío que salió a flote... uno que protagonizó tu hermano.

El tono lacónico con que el ibérico expresó esta última frase no impidió que su quijada se tensara, endureciendo sus agraciadas facciones y que se tradujo al momento en la impaciencia con que acotó su siguiente cuestión - Exactamente, ¿cuál de ellos? - advirtiendo la repentina palidez de Capricornio, se preparó para escuchar la más dolorosa conexión que los vinculaba.

- Mi primer beso - confiesa al fin Shura, afrontando con lo que le resta de dignidad la mirada del otro. Aunque, para su mala fortuna y debido a su reciente palidez, un leve rubor contrastaba sedicioso sobre su piel sin él saberlo.

Con una completa perplejidad Leo quedó mudo e inmóvil, a excepción de una traicionera reacción involuntaria, manifestada en el ligerísimo ensanchamiento en sus olivas. Todavía no recordaba nada del recuerdo del español y dejó volar su imaginación por un camino errado.

- Entonces mi hermano y tú eran...- dejó inconclusa su frase a propósito porque no se atrevió a vocalizar lo que acaso debía significar su velada declaración, precisamente porque todavía no le era posible creerlo.

-¡No! No - fue la alarmada réplica que de manera inmediata ofreció el español, casi como si la sugerida implicación le supondría una gran ofensa. Aunque Aioria no supo discernir si era a favor o en contra del honor del otro, no le fue necesario indagar ni esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una explicación satisfactoria.

- Verás...- Capricornio no pudo impedir liberarse de un brevísimo resoplido, esperando así calmar su nudo estomacal - eso ocurrió cuando todavía yo era un crío, un poco antes de obtener mi armadura. Y bueno, eso...- y por Athenea que no pudo volver a mencionar el acto, sustituyendo sus manos para ello con exagerados, vehementes y torpes ademanes, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba bajo algo que salía de su control - marcó el inicio de una amistad con tu hermano... con ustedes - se apresura a corregir.

Y conforme la detallada explicación del hispano de aquél lejano recuerdo avanzaba, el rostro de Aioria develaba igualmente un puñado de emociones que principiaron con una súbita epifanía, seguido por un estado de azoramiento y por último, rematar con lo que Shura presumía era algún tipo de broma privada, porque la tintineante risa que nació desde lo más hondo de su ser, estaba fuera de todo alcance lógico para el español que no tardó en expresar su perplejidad. Ahora Aioria sabía bien a bien a qué recuerdo se refería Shura y le dolió igual que aquélla vez.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta con un deje de irritación, propio del único niño que es excluido del juego; injusto a más no poder. Sin embargo, no le quedó de otra más que esperar paciente hasta que Leo acabara de reír y cuando por fin ocurrió esto, Shura sabría por primera vez que por nada del mundo debe bajar la guardia frente a un león herido, aún y cuando aparentemente su herida haya cicatrizado correctamente y casi haberse desvanecido con los años. A pesar de su inofensivo estado, Aioria no pudo suprimir una sonrisa triste que adornó su rostro un breve momento, antes de torcer la boca en un gesto que emulaba con gran precisión al más cruel rasgo que era capaz de aportar el guardián del cuarto Templo en sus anteriores, y ahora renunciados, actos irreflexivos.

- Cuando no queda más, es mejor reír ¿no? - al ibérico no le quedó de otra más que verse en la necesidad de silenciar un respingo al oír semejante respuesta, pero de ahí en más sólo se limitó a observar detenidamente al otro - ¿Creerás que tenemos algo en común? - continúa el griego, con un acento burlesco en su pregunta -¡Ah, si! Lo tenemos - puntualiza alzando la voz - Aparte de que hemos vivido engañados casi toda la vida con una vil mentira, jamás hemos sido capaces de ser evaluados y evaluar adecuadamente a las personas más cercanas a nosotros; o de las que creíamos que conocíamos bien - y aunque ahora la sonrisa que le regaló se viera digna acreedora de un poema por su belleza fue la más falsa y vacía que le ofreció esa mañana - El recuerdo que tanto valoras no es más que otra falacia - aunque en realidad era una variación de la misma, porque sólo era una equivocación, en lo menos que pensaba Leo era en aligerar la desorientación del otro -Aioros nunca se hubiera permitido mostrarse tan afable con un extraño, mucho menos con alguien como tú - escupe así todo el veneno que lleva guardando por años.

Mientras tanto, Capricornio se negaba a creer en semejante cuento. Aferrado a un extraño mecanismo de defensa intentaba alcanzar las posibles razones por las que Aioria inventaría tan disparatada historia.

-No me crees - asevera el castaño observando la nula reacción del hispano - Sé que es así porque yo estuve en ese mismo lugar e instante en que dejaste de tallar tus ojos y los abriste tanto como pudiste porque estabas demasiado impresionado por la caricia que recibiste - Por más que reproducía aquélla escena en su cabeza, Shura no lograba colocar al pequeño Leo en la misma - También sé que no me viste, porque al momento en que Aioros comenzó a reírse como loco yo me escondí bajo su capa, más cohibido por su burla que por lo que acababa de hacer...Ahora dime Shura, ¿qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más querías? ¿qué se siente saber que el recuerdo más entrañable de tu infancia no es tal, que es sólo un malentendido; saber que para Aioros no fuiste esa persona especial que siempre creíste que eras? ¿que él nunca te necesitó, nunca tuvo un segundo pensamiento para tí, nunca quedó al pendiente de tus tristezas y alegrías, nunca se desveló preocupado por tu salud cuando enfermabas, nunca alzó plegarias cuando ibas a misiones aún y aunque fueran las más sencillas de todas, nunca te compartió sus secretos, nunca te dió sus golosinas favoritas, nunca te besó tanto como querías - _no como yo _se atoró en su garganta provocándole repudio - ¿O tienes forma de rebatirme todo lo anterior? ¿Puedes negar lo que te digo? - él sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía detenerse porque quería que el otro sintiera el mismo dolor que él.

Por supuesto que Capricornio siempre se percató de la verdad que encerraban las declaraciones de Aioria con respecto a sus nacientes anhelos de tener a alguien cercano a sí. Pero desde el principio de su relación con Aioros, el español estaba más que consciente que cualquier interés que haya suscitado otro sentimiento hacia su compañero, aún más profundo que la amistad que los unía, sería netamente platónico. Si hubo alguna ocasión en que se permitió anhelar algo más, fue porque él veía el amor que Sagitario ofrecía sin egoísmo ni temor hacia los demás, sin distinguir rangos ni errores, a superiores, a inferiores, a justos o pecadores por igual; su afecto era universal como su cosmos y era fácil caer en su dulce sabiduría porque transmitía calidez y protección, pero sobretodo porque era verdadero. Por ello siempre supo que Aiorios estaba a un nivel superior y que en la línea de vida que les tocó compartir estaba dispuesta de tal forma que jamás lograría alcanzarlo. Aún así, esa gran estima que sentía por el centauro fue sincera e incluso él estaba seguro que era recíproca, mas nunca igualaría aquélla que Aioros le profesó siempre a su amada Diosa Athenea, manifestada en una suprema devoción; intangible y sagrada. Jamás hubiera osado competir contra eso. Para Shura hubiera sido una falta de respeto para él mismo, para Aioros y para Athenea; estaba fuera de contexto en sus creencias.

Y si su recuerdo era una falacia, como en tan acre y dolido tono Aioria así lo manifestó, no habría que hacer otra cosa más sino atesorar la verdad que quedó en sus vestigios, dar vuelta a la hoja y cerrar el asunto lo mejor posible.

- Me disculpo por la ofensa que este malentendido haya provocado en la memoria de Aioros. Prometo que jamás oirás repetir palabra alguna sobre esta malhadada equivocación - se acusa con aquélla humildad con la que en el pasado contados individuos lograron ser destinatarios.

Ésta era la segunda ocasión que Aioria era receptor de tan rara excepción. Y realmente no supo si debía sentirse privilegiado o maldecido por ello.

Sin embargo, al contrario de aquélla primera vez que comprendió y aceptó cada una de las aristas que se empeñaban en empedrar sus caminos, en ésta ocasión no pudo pasarlas por alto. Si la mirada que lanzaba al otro era evidente indicación de su perplejidad y consiguiente molestia era decir poco, entonces luego su posterior acción confirmaba su contenida exasperación. Un momento parecía en una mayúscula discordia interna y al siguiente se levantó de súbito, casi avalanzándose sobre la barra.

- ¿Es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? - su voz demostraba un marcado escepticismo. Capricornio de repente se encontró en la más completa confusión, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué más hacer o decir y ésto se reflejó en su incapacidad de reaccionar a lo que Leo exhortaba.

Por su parte, el griego en un momento dado quiso reanudar su reclamación, pero solamente alcanzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca en repetidas ocasiones hasta que lo único que logró escaparse de sus labios fue un fuerte resoplido y entonces dar media vuelta mascullando un -estúpido- con sorprendente claridad y anunciando su salida con resonantes y furiosos pasos, dejando al ibérico metafórica y literalmente de una pieza. Y es que el español sabía que cuando el león actuaba de forma visceral lo mejor para todos los presentes era dar un paso atrás, permitiendo que rumiara su bilis un momento y esperar que casi por un milagro su temperamento se enfriara un poco para así poder razonar con él. Un león iracundo no es algo que alguien deseara ver en el Santuario, con excepción quizá del Cangrejo; pero esa es otra historia muy diferente. Así fue que mientras Capricornio estaba saliendo poco a poco de su estupor, con gran templanza y no cierta tranquilidad se dispuso a comenzar con las actividades que tenía agendadas para ese día. Estaba seguro que a lo largo de la jornada tendría la oportunidad de cruzarse con el menor y con suerte lograr un consenso. El punto neural era que ignoraba el cómo iba a conseguir eso; no obstante, estaba convencido que por ningún motivo debía dejar el asunto inconcluso. Nadie merecía sufrir más por un pasado inmutable.

~•oOo•~

Dentro de los subsiguientes días, en las pocas ocasiones en que coincidió con el griego, éste rehuyó cualquier acercamiento con Shura como si de la peste se tratara, o al menos fue así como lo percibió el mayor. Al final de dos semanas de reacia comunicación entre ambos, Shura tomó costumbre de retirarse a su Templo nada más concluir sus obligaciones; demasiado decepcionado por la falta de confianza por parte de su compañero y aunque no podía negar que comprendía su naturaleza, le era imposible dejar de sentirse frustrado por ello.

Una semana atrás comenzaron a dar cátedra varios de sus compañeros dorados y él mismo a niños de bajos recursos en una escuela próxima al Santuario auspiciada por la Fundación Graude. Y entre ésta nueva tensión y la pendiente con Aioria no estaba de humor para socializar con los demás Santos, su reclusión era absolutamente necesaria porque aparte de que no sabía fingir un estado de ánimo que no estaba presente y que de esta forma posiblemente preocuparía sin razón a los demás, existía el riesgo de que Afrodita se empeñara en conocer el motivo de su inusual conducta y querer arreglar el asunto de la forma menos discreta posible, como a menudo lo hacía con los demás. Y realmente nadie necesitaba eso.

Así, por los motivos expuestos anteriormente, era que él ya se encontraba en su Templo mucho antes que el Sol rayara el horizonte y aún teniendo suficiente tiempo que matar después de cenar, optó por distraerse escogiendo para ello un voluminoso libro – regalo de Shion en honor a su más reciente cumpleaños - que ilustraba la evolución de las armas blancas a través de la historia; desde el tosco pedernal, pasando por espadas, sables, floretes, hachas, etc. hasta la moderna navaja suiza, el texto se especializaba en aquéllas que fueron usadas en conflictos bélicos y era explicado con tal detalle que rápidamente cayó inmerso en su fácil lectura y asombrosas gráficas.

Cuando notó la extraña presencia a pocos metros de él supo que se había dejado llevar por su afición más de lo debido; alzando la vista se encontró con la cara risueña del Santo de Cáncer y aunque era un gesto inofensivo no dejaba de ser inquietante en su persona.

- Pensar que si ésto hubiese ocurrido algún tiempo atrás, tú ya estarías listo para adornar los muros de mi templo; pero te habría colocado en un buen lugar, por el retrete hubiera sido excelente...- dice a modo de saludo el italiano.

- Hey, también para tí... de nuevo...- Death Mask junto con Camus habían pasado rumbo a Acuario cuando Shura se preparaba su cena y no fue hasta ahora que el cangrejo hacía el camino de regreso a su templo -¿te confieso algo? La verdad no entiendo cómo es que Camus logra congeniar contigo; a mi parecer son como agua y aceite - Shura no intentaba ofenderlos con ésta afirmación, sólo pasaba que su curiosidad y asombro que no terminaba de experimentar, sobrepasaban a su lógica.

- Ah, es correcto lo que asumes... y yo soy el resbaloso ¿quieres que te muestre? - bromea el otro mientras se acerca haciendo el ademán de desabrochar su cinturón, a lo que la cabra levemente arruga el entrecejo y medio oculta su cara tras su lectura, ignorando olímpicamente al otro. El humor del siciliano siempre ha sido demasiado poco ecléctico; no obstante a Shura siempre le ha afectado de una u otra manera.

Entonces Death Mask se anota mentalmente un punto a su favor; siempre es más fácil obtener una reacción de Shura que de Camus, esto es, físicamente hablando. Y es que al contrario de lo que nadie sospecha, intelectual y verbalmente, Acuario y Cáncer son extremadamente parecidos. Aunado a ésto, sus genes salían a relucir más a menudo de lo que a ellos gustaba; el francés era muy capaz de discutir y hacer un ensayo filosófico con el simple tema de el paso fugaz de una mosca y el italiano podía rebatirle todos y cada uno de sus puntos sin cansancio ni titubeo alguno hasta alcanzar un punto álgido que siempre los guiaba a un status de cohesión, hacia la más pura intimidad. Es decir, lograban estimularse mutuamente en todos los sentidos. Y el mantener en secreto ésta complicidad unía más su relación.

- ¿No tienes pendientes en tus asignaciones? - después de varios minutos en silencio, ésta fue la más diplomática invitación que la cabra ofreció al italiano para que, ya sea cambiara de tema o acortara su visita si es que únicamente su meta era hacerle perder el tiempo con juegos que sólo divertían al de ojos azules.

- Nah, eso puede esperar otro rato - asegura indiferente el menor, mientras se deslizaba del antebrazo del sillón hacia el asiento del mismo, como si el asunto que lo llevó hasta ahí estableciera un lapso mayor al que por costumbre ocupa - De hecho, tengo un buen pretexto para venir a incomodarte - aclara, amoldándose aún más en el mullido mueble - Hay algo que ha rondado la mente de Frosty toda la tarde y sé que no va a dejar de lado ese tema hasta que sepa con certeza si su deducción es real o es que sólo está alucinando - no se inmuta cuando Shura reacciona graciosamente al mote que da a Camus, prosiguiendo - Él insiste que ocurrió algo de más peso entre tú y el gato que aquélla escena que nos regalaron la noche de la celebración y como sabe que tú tiendes a abrirte más fácilmente conmigo...- finaliza alzando las manos y abriendo las palmas, dejando deliberadamente inconclusa su petición con ese simple gesto.

El ibérico toma nota primero - para futuras referencias – en lo perceptivo que es Camus y entonces se dispone a deliberar si se confiesa o no a Death Mask, ésta acción es fácilmente reconocible para su compañero por la manera en que refriega su pulgar de arriba a abajo contra su frente durante un momento antes de llevar ambas manos empuñadas frente a su mentón, de modo que sólo dejaba ver su mirada fija sobre el otro; el cual, por el momento, se veía sumamente divertido atestiguando la indecisión caprina, situación pocas veces vista por él. Sin embargo, sólo unos minutos pasaron antes que Shura concluyera que su amigo era mejor opción que otros, – léase Afrodita, Dokho o Milo que casi volvían audiencia pública todo asunto ajeno – y que si pensaba burlarse de su desgracia lo haría de frente a su cara, nunca a su espalda. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, a pesar de reproducir una y otra vez en su cabeza las últimas frases que intercambió con el león aquélla distante mañana, él aún se hallaba incapaz de señalar de manera irrebatible el motivo de la final indignación de Aioria. Ahora veía la posibilidad que quizá un punto de vista imparcial le ayudaría a entender mejor todo el cuadro.

Narró sin omitir detalle alguno la odisea de aquélla etílica noche en su Templo, así como también del extraño episodio de la mañana posterior. Cuando hubo terminado, inicialmente recibió de Cancer solamente una inspección cuidadosa, como si no creyera en su incertidumbre, pero viendo que hablaba en serio, enseguida le regala un sarta de carcajadas, que no disminuyeron hasta que se quedó sin aliento y sólo después obtuvo su contundente opinión.

- Estúpido; de hecho - esta vez sólo se limitó a ensanchar la boca y limpiarse unas gotillas saladas que se le escaparon por la comisura óptica - Ah, bueno... no me sorprende que no lo veas - termina sabelotodo.

La vanal ofensa que en un principio dominó al español rápidamente se diluyó en recelo. ¿En serio el cangrejo logró esclarecer el enigma así de fácil cuando él no lo pudo hacer estando frente a frente al león? ¿qué podía ser aquéllo que se le escapaba y que parecía ser tan claro como el agua para su compañero?

- Te puedo decir, pero ¿qué me darías a cambio? - finalmente inquiere risueño el de tez trigueña mientras inclina su torso – como presintiendo correctamente lo que irá a responder el otro – apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, con la mano izquierda bajo su quijada y la otra relajada entre el amplio espacio de sus muslos. Se notaba que disfrutaba en demasía la situación, pero Capricornio no creía que estuviese blofeando. Ese no era su estilo.

- Mi gratitud - responde serio el español un momento después.

- Tsk - repetidamente chasquea la lengua en fingida desaprobación y añade - Tú sabes bien que, tanto como apreciaría tu magnánimo gesto en su preciso valor, tengo en mente un mejor intercambio. Es más, hasta puede que salgas en deuda conmigo - el español sólo medita a medias la afirmación que tan livianamente expresó su compañero y concluye que, si el decir mentiras fuera un arte, Death Mask sería el más virtuoso artista del mundo. Casi creyó en sus palabras.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente – todavía no lo sabía bien a bien - al cabo de quince minutos Death Mask se las arregló para dejar a una cabra sola sentado en su sala con más preguntas que respuestas y con una promesa a cuestas.

~•oOo•~

La siguiente ocasión que volvieron a reunirse el par de amigos, fue precisamente un día después que el hispano se decidió a cumplir su promesa. Para ese momento ya habían pasado diez días desde aquélla noche.

- O te caíste de las escaleras - presume Death Mask, más bien haciéndose el tonto y observando con gran interés la mancha púrpura que se trasluce en la delgada piel alrededor de su ojo izquierdo - o te animaste a seguir mi consejo - deduce acertadamente sin pizca de culpabilidad por la presente consecuencia - ¿duele mucho?- continúa su indagatoria, intentando pinchar repetidamente sobre la lesión. Shura considera que su pregunta no se debe a una repentina preocupación por su bienestar, sino más bien a su morbosa fascinación por cualquier despliegue de fuerza bruta.

- Sólo cuando respiro - no resiste dejarse llevar por la modalidad en mártir, necesitaba un poco de ese ácido humor. Y es que a pesar que ya ha transcurrido un día completo desde que recibió el derechazo de Aioria, que casi instantáneamente le provocó una hinchazón grotesca en su párpado, todavía era hora que sentía un latido punzante que le atacaba de vez en vez y con una saña para no creer. Sin embargo, ésto no era todo lo feo del asunto, aunado a ello estaba el contraste que proporcionaba su pálida piel y que tornaba más dramático el daño inducido de lo que en realidad aparentaba, de más está decir que no era para nada una vista placentera, que incluso dejó a muchos de sus alumnos verdaderamente traumados, situación que aprovechó y le dio pie para impartirles una completísima conferencia sobre cómo evitar los accidentes y otros riesgos menos circunstanciales, pero de los cuales igualmente podrían arrepentirse para siempre. No había nada como ver de primera mano la consecuencia de una mala decisión. Se decía a sí mismo - como consuelo - que al menos tuvo un buen fin: se puede aprender de los errores; propios y ajenos.

- Lo bueno es que estás acostumbrado a ver con tus ojos de rendija - se ríe por lo bajo el italiano.

- Y no veo la hora en darte las gracias como te las mereces por el consejo - amenaza con una baja entonación llena de reproche.

- Pues yo sé de una buena forma: sólo ilústrame cómo es que terminaste con el ojo de cotorra. Con el máximo de detalles sería excelente - su tónica divertida no aminoró ni un pelo a pesar de la intimidante postura del otro.

- No dijiste por favor, así que ahora te jodes. Sólo te diré lo que ocurrió a grandes rasgos - replica el español, ya conforme con exponerse a más humillación y recibiendo de Death Mask un mayor ensanchamiento en su ya de por sí grande sonrisa. Lo curioso es que a pesar de su inocuidad, para Shura no dejaba de ser una vista inquietante -Hice todo lo posible por seguir exactamente lo que tan minuciosa y emperradamente me instruiste que procediera con Aioria y no sé por qué por un segundo creí que en verdad iba a funcionar, pero como la lógica lo dictaba a gritos, en determinado momento todo se vino abajo. Tanto, que ya estoy temiendo que éste también va a ser otro de mis imperdonables errores - termina musitando en deprimente conclusión.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- por primera vez en lo que va de su encuentro, el semblante de Cáncer es absolutamente serio.

- No lo sé - confiesa el español, apocado en total desazón.

El par de amigos quedaron sumidos en sombríos pensamientos, que los contuvieron en silencio por un breve lapso. Ninguno deseaba que esto terminara así, tan poco digno para ambas partes. Devanándose los sesos con esa premisa, Death Mask encontró lo que él creía sería una pequeña solución al acertijo que tenían ante ellos y para pronto compartió esta luz con su compañero.

- ¿Pero no lo ves, Shura? ¡Tú mismo nos diste el camino a seguir! Has dicho que por un momento creíste que iba a funcionar ¿no? Entonces sólo habría que seguir insistiendo en tal método. Roma no se hizo en un día, te informo - le anima el italiano dando de palmas.

- Pero tampoco se erigió a base de un mismo error - tercamente su pesimismo lo domina.

- No estamos seguros que haya sido un error - argumenta al instante el otro y por respuesta Shura se limita a señalar airadamente su ojo izquierdo.

- Nah, eso es sólo el maldito orgullo del gato, que sale a flote al mínimo roce. Hasta parece que no lo conoces, él mama de ésa mierda todos los días como si de leche se tratara - asegura con tono de letrado.

El ibérico estaba en una ambivalencia, por un lado estaba sorprendido gratamente al escuchar a su amigo referirse como mero desecho al orgullo porque eso sólo podía significar que el italiano daba un paso firme para su completa rehabilitación y al mismo tiempo deseando que la manía de regalar imágenes gratuitas no fuera su mayor rasgo. Sin embargo, Shura se quedó en silencio, ahora sí sembrando las palabras del otro la duda en él.

- Hazlo pronto de nuevo. Seguro que se va a contener y no tirará el derechazo tan fuerte viéndote en tan patético talante - éstas eran noticias, ¿quién iba a pensar que el siciliano tenía un naciente lado optimista? A pesar del honesto respaldo de su amigo, él todavía no podía compartir esa esperanza. En realidad, de lo único que actualmente no tenía duda era que hoy por la noche no iba a dormir.

~•oOo•~

Un par de días después ese encuentro ocurrió de manera fortuita. Durante toda esa jornada se realizaron verbenas y conciertos en honor a festividades propias para ésa época del año en Rodorio. Y como un regalo de parte de la Srita. Saori Kido, por la noche de ese mismo día, se organizó un baile para el alumnado del Santuario. Como ésta no era cualquier celebración, la Fundación Graude, previniendo la importancia de la fecha, se había dado a la tarea de realizar a lo largo del año escolar la organización de subastas entre los huérfanos y alumnos de más humilde condición, para que adquirieran artículos de alta calidad a un costo accesible, que de otra manera les sería imposible conseguir.

La única condición que se exigía para inscribirse a las subastas era tener buenas calificaciones, aunque esto no impedía a aquéllos que tenían problemas en su rendimiento de compensar ésta falta con otras de tipo un poco más práctico que teórico. Es decir, absolutamente todos tenían la misma oportunidad, la diferencia era que algunos tenían que esforzarse al doble o triple para alcanzar esa meta establecida. Esa era la razón por la cual todos los presentes en el Gran Salón de la Mansión Kido estaban ataviados con sus mejores galas, incluyendo al profesorado. Sin embargo, no era la seda, el satín, el encaje, el casimir o el algodón egipcio los que ofrecían una vista encantadora, sino la alta autoestima y seguridad con que ellos portaban sus prendas. Enmarcados por ojos brillantes y caras más que dichosas disfrutaban los frutos de sus esfuerzos y eso era lo que enaltecía naturalmente a su pequeña humanidad.

Tanto Aioria como Shura fueron los únicos elegibles para actuar de chaperones en el área correspondiente para el esparcimiento de los alumnos mayores. Capricornio por su perfecta autoridad y Leo por su gran empatía que despertaba entre chicos y chicas por igual. Ambos los tenían bajo su dominio en sus singulares – y contradictorios entre sí – caracteres.

En lo que iba de la noche no habían ni cruzado miradas, principalmente porque Aioria estaba acompañado por Marín casi desde el inicio de la reunión y eso daba pie a que estaban todo el tiempo rodeados de jovencitas y uno que otro mozalbete, ilusionados por relacionarse con los guapos maestros en tan distinto ambiente. Desde que Athenea abolió la ridícula ley que imponía el uso femenino de la máscara, Marín habíase liberado de ese estorboso objeto pero en cambio había ganado infinidad de admiradores, que se engañaban con la dulzura de sus facciones. De más está decir que formaban una espectacular pareja.

Gran parte de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad para ellos, sólo teniendo que intervenir en escasos altercados como algunos timoratos escarceos, bromas pesadas y uno que otro individuo que el alcohol consumido les hacía creer que 'imprudencia' era una acción divertida y exenta de consecuencias. Sin embargo, entre más vieja se hacía la noche, las relativamente acciones cada vez se volvían más hormonales. Para esa hora, Shura incluso se vio obligado a hacer rondines en el exterior, cazando ya sea a aquéllas parejitas indiscretas o a algún desvariado que pensara que era buena idea dar clavados en la enorme fuente del jardín.

Justamente cuando él pensaba que debido a que la mayoría de los asistentes ya habían optado por retirarse y así dar por satisfactoriamente casi por concluida su celosa tarea sin ningún acontecimiento de verdadera gravedad, fue cuando él se percató del insistente sonido que hacen las hojas de los arbustos al ser sacudidas sin cesar. Pero lo que en verdad lo puso en alerta fueron los ahogados gemidos que le siguieron y que por un instante creyó escuchar un aterrado 'no' escaparse entre aquéllos.

Acercándose sigilosamente al lugar donde se originaba tal barullo con éxito, de un manotazo consiguió descubrir el misterio. Con un vertiginoso salto, un par de jóvenes se pusieron en pie sobre el mullido césped cubierto de hojarasca, ambos luciendo sus ropas y peinados más que desaliñados, claramente evidenciando sus seculares acciones. Cohibidos y abochornados miraban tozudamente el suelo. Uno de ellos era notoriamente mayor que el otro. Observándolos ahora a un par de palmos de distancia, Shura reconoció al menor como uno de sus alumnos.

- ¿Estás bien, Mitsakis? - averigua mientras pasa la vista entre ellos buscando una señal que le indique si estaba siendo amenazado u obligado a hacer algo que no desea - Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad? Si alguien se aprovechara de tu condición, sólo tienes que manifestarlo - abruptamente el susodicho se nota alarmadísimo mientras que el más alto apenas si suprime un resoplido de indignación lo que le gana una mirada más acerada por parte del español.

- N-no, Shura-sensei; le aseguro que no es nada de eso - niega verdaderamente angustiado ante delicada acusación - lo que pasó es que… bueno, la verdad es-

- No tienes porqué dar explicaciones, muchacho - interrumpe una profunda voz que denota una acostumbrada autoridad - Aquí no ha ocurrido nada. Pueden marcharse - asevera el recién llegado mientras los jóvenes quedan por un momento expectantes a la respuesta del ibérico, el cual únicamente cruza los brazos sin decir palabra ni dar media vuelta para reconocer la presencia del otro adulto, meramente se limita a observar a los menores que hacen una muy pronunciada reverencia, con seguridad bastante aliviados por quitarse un peso de encima.

- ¡Gracias, Shura-sensei! ¡Gracias, Aioria-sensei! - los escucha despedirse al unísono y más raudos que veloces desaparecen de su vista, en franca huida rumbo a aires menos densos.

Sólo entonces, cuando quedan a solas, Capricornio da media vuelta encarando y lanzándole una mirada al menor que intenta recriminar su no requerida interferencia. Por supuesto el temple del griego ni se inmuta por tal despliegue – puede dar fe que ha sido acreedor de dichos 'obsequios' en peores ocasiones – únicamente deja posar su vista un poco más de lo necesario en el verdugón que ya luce tintes amarillos verdosos en su borde, desafiando el elegante porte de Shura con su oscuro traje y lustrosa corbata de seda, aunque en definitiva no logra ni siquiera acercarse a su cometido de desmerecer esta exacta representación de un caballero; que no está de más decir, que en muy contadas ocasiones se le podía admirar de ésta forma. Y que a pesar de ello, se notaba que el español se sentía a gusto arropado en tales atavíos, muy al contrario de sí mismo, que ya se había deshecho de la corbata desde hace buen rato y desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa color vino, lo que le daba una apariencia casual.

- Tienes en muy pobre concepto a tu alumno, ¿no? - Leo acusa de improviso.

- Yo habría supuesto sin mayor problema que a quien en basta obviedad dirigí ese criterio fue hacia el otro joven - protesta ciertamente confundido el hispano - No te comprendo - puntualiza sin más.

- Está visto que no - reafirma Aioria con un tono más dócil – que mas bien se aproxima a la tristeza – de lo que esa frase representa en realidad - Y nunca lo harás - Finaliza ahora sin evidenciar alguna otra emoción; percibiéndose automatizado, como si ya significara poca cosa para él tal afirmación.

Entonces el león gira a un costado, anunciando así su salida. Sin embargo, antes de dar el primer paso, no logra guardarse para sí otra acusación - Ser el mayor no significa que sea el más inteligente, más ágil, más fuerte o más valioso. Mayor edad no equivale a ser superior o ser más sabio, de ninguna manera - y de esta forma, da por sentado su brevísimo encuentro.

Shura lo ve alejarse con pisadas que parecían arrastrar un peso muerto; hastiadas o cansinas por fuerzas superiores e incesantes. Y en lo primero que cae en cuenta Shura es que ésta es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de estar a solas con el león desde su altercado; y en segundo lugar – pero mucho más importante – es que ahora puede concluir que Death Mask siempre estuvo en lo correcto cuando hace un par de días intuyó su acertado comportamiento hacia su compañero con estas palabras: - Acaso no será simplemente que aún ves a Aioria como a un crio que aún es digno de lástima o que está necesitado de conmiseración ¿mhh? Por si no te has enterado él hace mucho tiempo que maduró. Hazle saber que le das ese crédito al menos.

En aquél momento, el ibérico no pudo – o quiso – creer en esa posibilidad, pero con la efusiva defensa de Aioria que tuvo hacia el menor no hace ni dos minutos, estaba claro que él actuaba habitualmente de ese modo y aunque tal vez lo hiciera inconscientemente, esto no justificaba en nada ese comportamiento. Éste era otro error que debía enmendar. Y ahora mismo.

- ¡Aioria! - inverosímil para sus propios oídos, el llamado de Shura al griego casi sonó desesperado. Para su fortuna, el susodicho detiene su marcha.

Sin embargo, Aioria no lo encara, sólo alza su voz para refutar su argumento, malinterpretando la increpación del español - Conozco al otro chico. Puedo meter las manos al fuego por él. Si tod-

- No, no es eso por lo que te llamé - irrumpe el otro - Bueno, no precisamente - rectifica mientras llegaba a su altura para verlo frente a frente, alejado apenas a sólo un par de pasos. Y como a menudo sucede cuando más se necesita una frase correcta o una inferencia plena de convicción, las palabras se escapaban burlonas de su boca.

Y el Destino no satisfecho con esto y para aumentar su dilema, urdió que ese preciso momento era el indicado para que el hispano se quitara las vendas de los ojos. De repente, Shura evidenciaba con harta claridad la complexión del otro que rivalizaba en fuerza y tamaño con la suya propia, también observó las recias facciones que le otorgaron los años vividos bajo grandes pruebas lo que le aderezaba un cierto aire de gran autoridad, muy a pesar de su juventud, igualmente repara en su mirada transparente que no sabe esconder nada y tardíamente aprecia su firme y grave voz que aún resuena en sus oídos. En resumen, podía casi palpar la calidad de ese alguien que se conduce con la confianza que sólo exuda quien se estima a sí mismo como una persona de valor; todo ello aunado a un imponente garbo.

Y ¿cómo fue posible que en todo este tiempo no lo vió antes?¿quizá sea un extraño y retorcido mecanismo de defensa en contra de la culpa por el tiempo perdido? Puede ser que jamás lo sepa, pero de momento lo que es urgente y más importante, es demostrar el incuestionable respeto que le merece Aioria, el cual en ese instante empezaba a inquietarse por la intensa mirada del ibérico y la aparente nulidad en su inicial deseo de explicar su interrupción.

- Si es todo lo que vas a decir, mejor regreso a mis deberes - pero antes que diera un solo paso, Shura se apresura a coger su brazo, obligándolo a frenar su partida.

- Tienes razón, Aioria. Todo éstos años he sido un estúpido…un maldito obstinado y estúpido ciego - declara con franqueza.

El león entonces, con algo de curiosidad, le concede un instante más, mayormente intrigado por la inesperada confesión. Por su parte, Shura que intenta ofrecer una buena explicación a su afirmación – y ésta esperando ser bien recibida – lo único que domina su mente es aquélla fallida ocasión, cuando por oscuras razones siguió el consejo de Cáncer. De esa en la cual, en el último segundo se arrepintió y el beso que de forma voluntaria – y según Capricornio; bastante pretenciosa – iba dirigido a sus labios, terminó sobre la sien de Aioria. Tal como, empecinada y regularmente, su anticuada y mojigata moral le dictaba proceder en dichas situaciones. Pero ahora, y contra su mejor juicio, algo le impulsó a intentar de nuevo la disparatada acción.

La blancuzca iluminación que los faroles del jardín proporcionaban le permitió a medias admirar el atractivo porte de la faz del otro que sólo ahora se descubre ante sus ojos con gran precisión. Aprovechando que aún sostiene el brazo del griego, hábilmente toma un ventajosa posición para su propósito. Aunque para ser sinceros, no le fue necesario un mayor esfuerzo que el actual, si los ensanchados ojos de Aioria eran una fiel indicación de su completa sorpresa.

De ahí en adelante, fue como si sus sentidos se magnificaran. Al momento de asir la nuca del menor y alinear su cabeza en forma transversal, no surtió para él ningún esfuerzo, muy al contrario pareció un movimiento tan natural y exacto; y aún antes de siquiera tocar la boca del otro sintió cómo aquélla robaba su aliento con un casi inaudible jadeo, para finalmente, al rozar sus labios la más suave textura que jamás experimentó le incitó un fuego interno, que lejos de incomodarle, el resultado inmediato fue un ansia por más de esa sensación; el aroma a madera y cítricos de la loción de Aioria combinaba perfectamente con los trazos de brandy que deleitaban su boca.

Shura actuaba esta vez, lento pero seguro, esperando un poco a la reacción del castaño, que hasta ahora parecía haberse petrificado en el lugar. Sin embargo, con el posesivo abrazo que el español probó al final de su osada apuesta, el griego comenzó a responder, al principio casi apocadamente, pero en segundos aceptó abiertamente el contacto, tanto así que en un favorable contra ataque, se las arregló para fundir aún más sus cuerpos; sintiendo con asombro una inverosímil sincronización de sus acelerados latidos. Naturalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, sus pulmones exigieron su recarga de vital oxígeno y ello los obligó a separarse. No obstante, tal separación fue mínima porque Shura cobijó el rostro de Aioria entre sus manos y con inhalaciones entrecortadas tomó la palabra.

- Gracias - fue su más sentida, clara y directa manera de liberar todas sus angustias y preocupaciones que lo habían acosado sin tregua desde el asunto de su malinterpretado recuerdo.

Asímismo, por el real significado de la reacción de Aioria, tuvo el loco impulso de golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez hasta perder la conciencia por su grandísima ceguera de los sentimientos de Aioria – que siendo honesto consigo mismo jamás lo consideró en tales términos – y que muy en el fondo debía reconocer que el león nunca le ha sido indiferente si partimos de la afirmación que es el único ser en el mundo que puede provocar en él desde congelar hasta hacer hervir su sangre en menos de un minuto.

Mientras tanto, Aioria parece comprender en parte su agradecimiento, porque niega con la cabeza repetidamente, mirándolo fijamente.

- Si sigues con eso, pondré tu otro ojo igual - le impreca de repente, sospechando que su movimiento de cabeza sería insuficiente contra la obsesión del hispano por culparse indiscriminadamente por su atribulado pasado en común; acariciando con tácita amenaza el desvanecido moretón.

Eso le gana que Shura levante sus cejas, haga un levísimo puchero, se sonroje y sonría aún más agradecido, antes de juntar sus frentes, envueltos en una poderosa intimidad.

Si bien, una cicatriz seguramente quedará para siempre en sus corazones, ahora sentía que sus vidas empezarían a saber lo que es palpitar en gozosa virtud y estaba convencido de ello porque veía en los ojos de Aioria un inagotable anhelo de perdonar, de perdonarse, de ser feliz y amar sin miedos.

**Fin**

Muchas gracias a Rydia y a En resumen soy un héroe por sus comentarios, espero que el tamaño compense la tardanza. Saludos n_n


End file.
